


Fate Apocrypha: War of the Saber Faces.

by Zeozio



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeozio/pseuds/Zeozio
Summary: An unknown factor in this Greater Grail War has caused all but two Servants summoned to share the same face as the King of Knights. The Counter Force is also in play, for a sinister force is rising, and threatens all of Humanity in its wake.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I originally put on FF.net that I decided to put on here. It’s still a WIP, so I’m going to eventually get it to the point where the chapters will eventually come out on the same date.

Chapter One: Anomalous Summonings

Kairi Sisigou groaned as he walked through the bright halls of London's Clock Tower. He had been summoned, for god knows what, by Rocco Belfeban, head of the Department of Summoning. That wouldn't have been so bad if he knew where the damn room was in the first place. He had been roaming the building for ten minutes, and everytime he stopped to ask someone, they cowered in fear before saying they didn't know where the Department was. It wouldn't have been so bad either if he at least could've had a single smoke, but the people here would get on his case if he did.

For what felt like the sixteenth time, three girls immediately stopped talking amongst themselves as soon as they saw him approaching. He sighed as he walked past them, ignoring their whimpering. As he turned a corner, he unexpectedly knocked someone down. The loud thud knocked him from his thoughts, and he looked down to see a blond haired kid surrounded by lots of books.

_Hopefully, this one knows where the room is_ , Kairi thought.

"I'm sorry-" The kid began to speak, but Sisigou interrupted him immediately.

"Hey, kid, you ok? I'm Kairi Sisigou, and I'm looking for the room of Rocco Belfeban, you know where he is?" he asked, extending a hand to him. The kid grabbed it, and Kairi helped him up.

"The Head of the Department of Summoning? Yea, I know where it is, and yea I'm fine. Follow me and we'll get there in no time!"

After a while of walking, the two of them finally came to their destination.

"Anyway, this is Mr. Rocco's room. Nice seein ya, Mr. Scary Man!"

Kairi watched as he jogged away, trying not to drop the crate yet again.

"Apprentice Mages are so cheerful nowadays, can't say that's a bad thing I guess," he mused to himself. Kairi turned to the door, and knocked on it twice, then immediatly hearing a voice telling him to come in. When he opened the door, he was met with a smell that reminded him of sulfur. Sitting at a desk, and surrounded with books, was the man known as Rocco Belfeban. His grey hair and yellow eyes were of a somewhat familiar sight to Kairi. He had seen him before when he was doing jobs for the Association, but they didn't talk all that much.

"I'm glad you're finally here, Necromancer." Rocco said. Kairi could hear the slight irritation behind his old voice, and decided to ignore it. He went inside, eyeing the specimens on the shelves. Taking a seat on a couch in front of Rocco's desk, Kairi sighed and crossed his legs.

"Would you mind some tea, I have some ready if you'd like." Rocco asked.

"Yea, sure."

As Kairi grabbed his cup, Rocco began to talk.

"You know, I've heard about you and your deeds, Mr. Sisigou. I'd say, you've been an absolute help to us here at the Clocktower."

"That's good and all, but what did you want me here for in the first place, is it another assignment?"

"Of sorts, yes. Now tell me, are you familiar with the Holy Grail War in Fuyuki?"

Kairi raised his eye at the old man's question. Every mage worth their salt should know about that ritual.

"Of course," he replied. "They summon heroes from the past and fight to the death for the Holy Grail to get a wish granted, everyone knows that."

"Indeed."

"And why are you bringing it up, didn't that system collapse a while ago?"

"Indeed, During the Third Holy Grail War, a master had some help from the German army. They stole the greater grail, and the ritual had ended. The Nazis were hunting for other artifacts, wishing to win the war with magecraft."

"Well that sounds pretty bold of them," Kairi commented.

"Indeed. The Germans believed themselves to be close to something, but the master they had aligned themselves with had betrayed them, and stolen the Greater Grail for themselves. It's current location is unknown, or at least it had been."

"Excuse me?" Kairi asked. He was suddenly leaning forward, eager to hear what Rocco had to say next.

"The Yggdmillennia Clan has claimed that they are in sole possession of the Greater Grail. One of the masters in the Third Holy Grail war was their leader, Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia. He's been hiding it for the past sixty years."

Rocco pulled out a paper from his desk, and handed it to Kairi. It detailed information about the Yggdmillennia's succession from the Mages Association, and a picture of a blue haired man was clipped to the front.

"This is Darnic?" he asked, and Rocco nodded. "I already knew what he looked like, but...how hasn't he aged in sixty years?"

"He's been researching eternal youth, apparently fusion with an infant's soul, or something of the sort."

"Is he insane? Even if it did work, you wouldn't retain your original identity!"

"As long as he can be the leader of the Yggdmillennia, I don't think he cares about identities. He's a damn fool is what he is. If claiming ownership of the greater grail wasn't enough, he made a preposterous declaration, the paper in your hand is what he sent us. He split from the Mages Association and formed his own faction in the Yggdmillennia family. They deal with Kabbalah, alchemy, and witchcraft. Most of them are second rate Magi, but Darnic...his talent and skill is with few equals. This situation is dire, and if I may be so bold as to say, I believe there are those who might side with them, even here in the Clocktower."

"If that's the case, then everything going on is being leaked to them, right? Assassinating the master before summoning their servant could stop a Grail War in its tracks. Is that what I'm here for?"

"No. We already tried that, sending fifty elites to hunt them down. Only one came back. The rest were killed by a Servant. The last survivor described them as a woman clad in armor that reminded him of a lion."

"Weird. A lion Servant...Anyway, I'm guessing you want me to be one of the seven masters, right?"

"Not quite, I'd like for you to participate in the War, but as a Master of Red, and fight alongside us against the Masters of Yggdmillennia."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"This Grail War is different from the others. Seven allies will be fighting against seven foes in a battle for the grail. The Yggdmillennia Clan has fashioned themselves as Masters of Black, and we at the Mages Association have taken the color red to symbolize our opposition to them. They will fight us with their seven servants, as will we. Because of this, the Yggdmillenia has called it the 'Great Holy Grail War.'"

Kairi took a long sigh, reached for his cigarette box, and put it away when Rocco groaned in annoyance.

"Guess they mean business after all. So, if this Great Holy Grail War ends up with Yggdmillennia defeated, what happens then?" Kairi asked.

"What happens in every natural holy grail war. When one side is defeated, the remaining Masters will fight each other for the chance to make a wish from the grail. With all of that said-"

Rocco leaned forward in his desk, looking at Kairi with anticipation.

"-Are you in?"

Kairi shuffled in his seat before answering.

"I have a few questions first. To summon a servant, you need a relic, right? Unless you have one for me, I don't think I'll be able to fight in the war."

"You don't need to worry," Rocco said as he pulled another object from his desk. What he placed on the table piqued Kairi's interest. It was a piece of stone with some strange writing on it.

"And that would be?"

A piece of the Round Table from the Tales of King Arthur. With this, you're bound to summon one of the Knights of the Round, or maybe the king himself. With a relic such as that, a high tier servant is bound to be summoned."

Kairi smiled as he picked it up. It was dry, without a speck of dirt or dust on it at all, and it felt somewhat heavy in his hand.

"I see. And for my second question, what can you tell me about the other Masters of Red?"

Rocco chuckled, "I can assure you they are all incredibly skilled. Feend vor Sembren, Rottweil Berzinsky, the Pentel Brothers, Jean Rum, and a representative from the church are on our side. So, Kairi, have you decided yet? If not, I can just hire someone else."

Kairi turned toward the jars filled with specimens behind him, pointing at the one with a miniature Hydra in it. "Can I have that as advanced payment?"

Rocco's eyes widened at the question.

"No no no. That is far too expensive to just give to someone!"

Kairi turned toward Rocco, a smile on his lips. "I don't know. Going in a Holy Grail War is dangerous stuff. Just guess at how many masters might die in it. I don't even know what might happen to me tomorrow. If I do die, shouldn't I at least get something out of it?"

"Even then, I don-"

"-And If I do win, that might be enough for you to move out of this dingy, smelly room. So, what do you say?"

Rocco placed his hands in his palms, took them out, looked around the room, and sighed.

"Just take the damn jar."

Kairi leapt out of his seat, a smile on his face.

"Thanks for doing business!"

Rocco sighed once more, and watched as Kairi placed them in a briefcase. "I'll speak with the other masters and the director about your involvement."

"What is the director's name anyway?" Kairi asked.

"Shirou. That's all I know about him. Does the name sound familiar?"

"Nope," Kairi responded. "Not at all."

* * *

Halfway across the world, In a city that had all but fallen asleep, two people were playing chess. Inside the massive halls of the Yggdmillennia castle roamed Homunculi servants, and the masters of Yggdmillennia were making the final preparations for the summonings.

Two people, a man and a woman, sat across from each other.

"Everything leading up to now was all for this moment," the man said, observing the chessboard and raising his hand to move a piece. "Have you ever felt that way?"

The woman had a smile on her red lips as she looked at the board. Her legs were crossed, and she laid slumped to the side of the chair. She was wearing a red tunic,and a black stola.

"I can't say that I have. I lived my life without much planning, leaving it all to my advisors. I merely enjoyed the finer things in life. Wine, men, women, whatever I wanted."

She moved a piece as well, squinting her eyes in reaction to her opponent's previous move.

"It seems unreal, remembering how long ago the decline of my clan was foretold. I was on my way to glory, and yet because of that foolish claim I was tossed from Mage society like some unwanted child. Despite their doubts of my talent, I fought in the Holy Grail War of Fuyuki and plundered the Greater Grail. For sixty years, I have been preparing for this moment, All of this is what sets me apart from the Masters of Wars long passed."

The woman grew slightly irritated. It seemed that Darnic's chess playing skill had somehow increased during monologuing, and he was in the advantage.

"I see. So summoning a servant in advance was another way to prepare, although it is quite unfortunate that it was a Rider and not a Caster that answered your calls."

"I had wanted to summon the Great Golem Master, Aviceberon. However, your skills are far unlike what I had originally thought you would have, Nero."

Nero smiled, and moved another piece. She looked up toward Darnic, her gaze studying him. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Darnic, however you may continue talking if you wish. I do have to admit though, my skills wouldn't work nearly as well if you didn't have Homunculi on hand. Despite the gruesome sights, I'd say everything is coming along magnificently."

"In a normal Holy Grail War, it would be next to impossible to use your power to its utmost, however with the situation now, it seems like you have a stage for your talent to shine. I however have one question, how did you gain the ability to create Beasts, if you don't mind my asking."

Nero pondered for a moment, half not wanting to tell him the reason, and another part of her wanted to lie.

"I don't know." she said. "Most of my reputation has been tarnished after my death, so that ability must simply be another perversion of fact. One of my other Noble Phantasms re-creates the Burning of Rome, so I wouldn't be all that surprised." Nero found that lying would be a decent enough move so far. She didn't need anyone knowing the truth behind her form, not yet at least.

"I also have to say, using the Homunculi as batteries for us to use our Noble Phantasms repeatedly is quite ingenious. If I may be as bold as to say, I believe we have already won this Greater Grail War," Nero commented.

"I have no intention of claiming victory just yet of course, however I believe we are fully prepared. I want what all Mages want, to reach the Root and the True Magic one can attain from it."

Darnic's expression remained stoic as he moved a piece, trapping Nero's king. The Rider Servant smiled. Darnic was most certainly an interesting man, although if a bit dull according to her standards. As she was about to say something, the door behind her opened, and in stepped her master, the young Roche Frain Yggdmillenia. When she was first summoned, Nero was quite annoyed with the fact that her master was so young, and so naive. That Celenike woman seemed much more interesting, and she might be able to have a little bit of fun with her as well.

"Darnic, Nero, the ritual preparations are done," he said. Nero noticed a smile form on Darnic's lips as he rose from his seat, and she did the same.

As the three walked down the hall, Roche was drowning on about how the Beasts were being produced at rapid rates, and how he didn't expect her to have that power. Roche was frankly an annoyance to Nero. She didn't care for children, but his boundless energy was at least of some amusement, at least compared to Darnic's constant seriousness and the Lancer who refuses to show themselves. She would just have to wait until any advancements were to show themselves. Nero was quite curious as to who the other summoned servants would be, and hoped that they would at least be somewhat interesting to her.

* * *

Kairi lit his cigarette, and looked around the empty graveyard. He had always had a strange sense of calm in them, most likely because he specialized in dead things. The seals on his hand and the piece of stone residing in the middle of a red summoning circle were clear enough signs of what he was about to do. He took the cigarette out of his mouth, and squeezed it in his hand as he stepped toward the circle.

"I got this," he told himself. His heart was beating in his chest. He had never done anything like this before, and yet he had to be calm and confident. He was going to summon a legendary Knight of the Round Table, and he didn't need to look like a wuss when they were summoned.

"For the elements of silver and iron," he began, pointing his arm toward the circle. "Foundation of stone, and the Archduke of Pacts. The color I bestow upon thee is Red."

The circle lit up, the glow dimly illuminating the graveyard.

"Raise a wall for the wind that shall fall, close the gates of the four directions, come forth from the crown, and follow the forked road leading to the Kingdom."

The circle began to emit a strong energy, causing the area around it to become even more brighter, and gusts of wind to appear.

"Heed my words. My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny! If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason, then answer me!"

The stone in the circle began to glow red, at first dimly but then intently, nearly causing Kairi to have to avert his eyes.

"I hereby swear, that I shall be all the good in the world. And that I shall defeat all the Evil in the world! Thou Seventh Heaven, clad in three great words of power, come forth from the circle of binding, Guardian of the Scales!"

The bright red light became a pillar that engulfed both Kairi and the area surrounding him. His vision was overtaken for a brief moment, and when the light vanished, his servant stood in front of him.

* * *

As Nero looked at the Servants of Black kneeling before their masters, a thought crossed her mind. They looked nothing like the servants she thought would be summoned. Instead of famous heroes from the past, what she saw were a bunch of women, and one white haired man. What shocked her the most, when they looked up to see their masters, was that the women all had the same face as she did.


	2. Servants of Black and Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Servants of Black are summoned, and just as confused as their masters. Meanwhile, Kairi and Mordred prepare to meet the priest named Shirou Kotomine.

The Counter Guardian known as EMIYA had seen many things before. He had participated in a Holy Grail War in which he had seen his past self, and in said Grail War he died fighting the Greek hero Heracles. He had seen every battlefield and had experienced all types of horror. He had seen the fall of dictators, fought against child soldiers, destroyed entire bases filled with terrorists, and yet the strangest thing he had ever seen was before him. There were thirteen people in the dark, cramped room, including him. He could tell that seven of them were mages, and the other five were servants. What he didn't expect was to see was the faces of the servants, and how they all looked like Saber.

It also didn't help that Saber was kneeling directly next to him. As soon as they looked at eachother, they're expressions turned into shock.

"What is the meaning of this?" a male voice asked. EMIYA looked up, and saw a dark haired man in a robe looking down on them. "How...how could this have possibly happened? I overlooked the summoning of two servants that were unexpected, but this?"

The man took a deep breath, and sighed. EMIYA couldn't speak for any of the other servants, but he hadn't been summoned normally like he had been by Rin. In this situation, it was the Counter Force that forced him here. For what reason, he had no idea.

"Servants of Black," he said. "Despite your...unexpected summoning, I expect you all to throw down your lives for the sake of the Grail!"

EMIYA could care less about what that mage had to say, but as he continued to exist in this realm the more he was able to sort out the information the Grail had given him. He was summoned in Romania, in a small city named Trifas. He was a Servant of Black summoned by the Yggdmillennia clan, and tasked to fight the Servants of Red Mages Association for the Holy Grail. He was the Archer of Red, and he was going to fight against the death in another war.

As EMIYA was in his thoughts, his attention was drawn when he saw the other servants around him rise to their feet, and he said the same. The man at the front introduced himself as Darnic, and dismissed them. EMIYA felt a hand on his, and he looked to see a girl sitting in a wheelchair. He automatically knew them to be his master.

"If you wouldn't mind, can we go somewhere else? I would like to discuss something with you."

"Of course," he replied automatically. EMIYA took a mental note of the other masters and servants as he followed his master. He still needed to ask Saber what she was doing there, and the Lancer servant seemed too familiar.

As they wandered through the halls, with EMIYA pushing his master's wheelchair, the young mage was detaili him on the events of the war. What intrigued him the most, was that after the Red Faction was defeated, the Black faction would fight each other for the grail. He himself didn't have a wish worth making, but he didn't know about his master.

As they eventually came to her room, EMIYA rolled her up to the window.

"Archer," his master began. "I believe we should introduce ourselves first, before anything else. Don't you agree?"

"...I suppose so," he said. EMIYA knew he had been summoned in a world where the fourth and fifth Holy Grail Wars didn't happen, meaning he was being raised by the parents he couldn't remember off in Japan. He wasn't important in this world, and wouldn't become a Counter Guardian. There would be no harm in telling his master his true name.

"Oh, I should introduce myself first shouldn't I?" his master said, her cheeks reddening slightly. EMIYA could remember Rin having similar expressions when he was summoned under her. It was endearing in a way.

"I'm Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia, the heir to the Yggdmillennia clan. The young man you saw earlier was my younger brother, Caules."

"Fiore...that's an interesting name."

"Thank you. Now, what about yours?"

"My name…" EMIYA began, "You wouldn't know it, but it's Shirou. Shirou Emiya."

"Shirou Emiya...that sounds Japanese-"

"-Yea, I know I don't look much like it. I was a mage when I was alive, and overcooked my circuits."

"You were a mage? If you don't mind me asking, what did you specialize in?"

"Projection," he replied. "My...father...didn't have the time to teach me properly. Before he passed, he only taught me projection and reinforcement. I'm a unique case in that aspect, and I'm able to reproduce almost any weapon I see."

Fiore leaned forward in her wheelchair, and her eyes shone in interest.

"Even...Noble Phantasms?"

A smile formed on EMIYA's lips, and he outstretched his hand.

"Trace On."

A bright blue light shone in his open palm, and soon enough a sword was formed. He gripped the handle, and handed it to Fiore so she could examine it.

"That's the sword used by the Irish hero Fergus Mac Roich, Caladbolg."

Fiore examined the sword closely, running her hand over it as she admired the weapon.

"If we are to win this war, I should tell you all of my abilities," EMIYA said as he sat down on a chair in her room. Fiore placed the weapon down in her lap, and looked at the Archer servant.

"My main usefulness draws from my ability to create and summon weapons of various quality. I'm mostly useful for attacking opponents from far away. If I ever come to close quarters, I'm not that viable at all."

Memories of his fight against Heracles flashed back in his mind. He was a normal Mage, not a demigod or well known hero of legend, but a normal person.

"Before this, I was summoned in a previous war, and fought against heroes of legend. I was killed by the hero Heracles. Knowing this, I need you to make it imperative that whenever we come across a foe of superior strength, I might be forced to use everything in my disposal."

Fiore looked down at the sword, and back to EMIYA.

"You have more cards up your sleeve," she said with a smile.

"The closest thing I have as my own personal Noble Phantasm is my reality marble, Unlimited Blade Works. It's a realm filled with countless swords that I'm able to control freely. I can summon weapons from there, although they take a while to materialize."

"A reality marble? But you're a Mage, right? Shouldn't you know how much of a taboo that is?"

"By the time I had it, I didn't care about taboos."

"I see. I'll try to use this information the best that I can," FIore said, looking down at the sword in her lap. "Just, let me know if you have any doubts about you winning a fight, I...I have a lot at stake in this war, and I want to win."

EMIYA's raised brow signified his curiosity.

"And what is your wish, if you don't mind me asking?"

Fiore clasped her hands together before answering.

"When I was born, the magic circuits in my legs were malformed. They can be healed, however the only way for them to be healed would lead to my magic circuits being removed."

"And you'd wish upon the Grail to heal you."

Fiore nodded, "After Grandfa...Darnic, steps down as the head of the Yggdmillennia family, I am to be the next head. I can't risk the possibility of the Forvedge Yggdmillennia line running dry."

"You said you had a brother, why can't he become head of the clan in your stead?"

"Caules...isn't as gifted as I am. He's average among Mages, and I don't think he even would want to be. Caules doesn't care for the life of a Magus, and the only reason he's even here is because he's my caretaker. He wouldn't want it, and I wouldn't want to force it upon him."

"I see. It sounds like you know a lot about him. You know, you remind me of someone from when I was alive, a Mage."

"Really? What were they like?"

"They tried to act tough, but really she cared for people. She was gifted in Magecraft, and she tried to teach me despite how garbage I was."

"What was her name?"

"Rin. Rin Tohsaka."

"Tohsaka...as in the family from Japan?"

"Yea. When I was alive, in my first life, I was in a Holy Grail War in Fuyuki, the fifth of its kind. I summoned the Saber Servant, and Rin summoned the Archer servant, another version of me. I...I wasn't able to save someone, and I later became a counter guardian. From what you said, the last main Holy Grail War was the third. In my world, the Grail was corrupted in the third by the summoning of an evil heroic spirit, Angra Mainyu. My father destroyed it in the Fourth, and the same happened in the Fifth."

"So you were a master...and a servant? If that's the case then you were summoned from the future of another history!"

"Yea, I was. Rin has an object that was special to me she used in the summoning as a catalyst. I was fighting alongside my future self, and I never knew. I...I don't even remember how he died originally, how my Archer self died."

"I see… but at the very least that means you have the most experience out of anyone here, even Darnic!"

"Yea, I guess so. This is my third Grail War, and I hope I'll be able to see it to the end. I don't know what kind of servants will be summoned here, and what servants were already summoned."

_Except for one_

* * *

When Tyche had been summoned, she hoped that the attractive, young man in the room was her master. However, much to her displeasure, the woman with glasses who smelled like blood was the one who's call she answered. A golden haired goddess like her deserved only the most attractive master, and to be summoned in the most luxurious of places, however to be summoned in a dark dungeon like this was...unbecoming. What was even more awkward was that the other servants summoned, except for a tanned man with white hair, all had the same face and hat as she did. Tyche was in the body of one of her priestesses as a servant, and even then she didn't look much different from her subject. For her, a Divine Spirit to somehow be summoned as a Heroic Spirit was abnormal to say the least, and impossible to say the most.

Now, she had moved from one dungeon to another, but the one she was in now was far more disgusting. Her master, the wretched woman that she was, had a whole torture chamber to herself. It smelt of blood and despair. Being in it, even for a second, made her feel uneasy. Tyche's summoner, Celenike Icecolle Yggdmillennia, was the worst woman she had ever seen in her life. She even found being with Styx more preferable than her. At least Styx was only obsessed with fulfilling oaths to an absurd degree. Her master was currently sitting on a chair, eyeing her with her disgustingly cold glare. Her eyes were as empty as her soul, and it made Tyche disgusted. If it weren't for the command seals on her summoner's hand, she would have killed her by now. As it stood, she had to do her best to tolerate the filth in front of her.

"So, you're the Caster Servant. You don't look like you can do much. Such a disappointment. For a goddess I would have expected a lot better."

It took everything Tyche had to not curse her summoner when she had spoken those words. Tyche was unlike most Casters. Her skills were more subtle than most. She could manipulate the fortune of her allies and opponents on a whim. The stronger the servant, the stronger fortune comes their way, and the opposite would be true with her opponents. The stronger the Servants of Red were, the more bad fortune they would get. She hoped that her summoner would use that properly. She could smell the stench of someone like Celenike from a while away, a Magus who specialized in Curses. However, it seemed that her summoner was more interested in beating the enemy with brute force. Tyche would even take the fat slob as a master, at least he seemed to have some semblance of the word "manners".

"My skills take planning and consideration, _master_." Tyche said, Celenike's eyes narrowed when she finished her words. The way Tyche had said master contained only the deepest sense of loathing.

"I don't appreciate that tone of yours, Caster. Don't forget who has the Command Seals, unless you'd want me to use them on you."

"I also suggest you don't forget you could kill you within the blink of an eye. As long as you don't cross me, I'll obey your orders."

Celenike got up from her seat and marched toward Tyche. The goddess could feel the anger coming off of her, even if it was nothing compared to the gods back in her day. No human could compare to the sheer, destructive rage of Ares after getting caught in another of Hephaestus' traps.

"Now listen here, _Bitch_. I have half a mind to make you kill yourself were you stand! I am your master and I won't let some familiar like you get away with talking down to me!"

Those words had so much venom that Tyche was surprised that Celemike hadn't had a heart attack from the sheer rage she must've been feeling. It of course, didn't mean anything to her, however she would need to take her summoner's anger into consideration. As fun as it was teasing her, she didn't want her to make her threat a reality.

"Of course, master." she said, honeying her words. "I understand your frustration, and I apologize for my behaviour."

Being the goddess of luck, Tyche had control over probability, and in this specific situation, she manipulated the probability of Celenike accepting her apology from less than 1%. She scoffed, and turned her head away.

"Whatever you say. Just know that I won't hesitate to make you commit suicide if you so much as think of talking to me like that again."

Celenike stormed off, leaving Tyche by herself in the torture chamber.

"What a disgusting wench."

* * *

Under any normal circumstances, a meeting such as this would be impossible. Artoria had lived her life as best she could, trying to be as good of a king as she could. She had done all to protect her people, and yet they still rebelled, and she was still slain. The Holy Lance Rhongomyniad had allowed her to grow, unlike the one in front of her who used the Holy Sword.

"So the grail is capable of even this," she said. She had discarded her helmet, looking at her younger self face to face.

"The grail is capable of many things, I frankly shouldn't be surprised…"

Artoria could tell that something was on her younger selves mind.

_That's not right, she's still the same age as I, she merely took Excalibur instead of Rhongomyniad_

"I assume you're referring to that white haired man, aren't you." Artoria had noticed the look the two shared, one of familiar confusion, and not one of shock, like she had when Caster had been summoned.

Her...Saber self hesitated before responding.

"I am. Before I was summoned here...I participated in a Holy Grail War in Japan. That man...Archer, was summoned as well. He died fighting the Berserker servant, Heracles."

"A Holy Grail War...I assume you won, going by...our strenght,"

Her Saber self shook her head.

"The Grail was corrupted by a great evil from a previous war, and I destroyed it in order to prevent it from manifesting."

Artoria's raised eyebrow signified her surprise.

"I see, and now you're in another Holy Grail War, fighting for a wish, correct?"

"No. I wasn't summoned because of a wish...I don't know why I was summoned at all. I...I have no wish to make to the grail anymore."

"You have no wish? Then why did you answer the summon?"

"I had no choice, I was forced here."

"Forced? You were forced into the war?"

"Indeed. I didn't want to participate, and yet I am still here. I believe there is a reason for that, although I don't know why."

"Perhaps it was the unnaturality of this war, or maybe some other phenomenon."

"If that is the case, then I dread to guess what it could be."

* * *

When Kairi Sisigou had first seen his servant materialized, he was shocked to say the least. The hulking brute in metal armor only made him guess as to who was summoned. But as their helmet was discarded, he came face to face with a girl. Now, Kairi didn't know much about the Tales of King Arthur, but he was absolutely positive that there were no female Knights of The Round Table. And when she told him her name, that only made him even more confused.

"Summoning me in a graveyard of all places, what're you, a necromancer?" the servant asked as she looked around her.

"I am as a matter of fact. I spent a large part of my youth with corpses. But, ignoring all that, you could've thought that Mordred, King Arthur's son was a wo-"

The sound of an object slashing through air caught Kairi off guard, and the next thing he knew, Mordred was pointing her obscenely large sword at his neck.

"Hey now…" Kairi said, sweating profusely, and also thanking the stars he didn't shit himself.

"The next time you call me a woman, I won't be able to control myself, got it?" she said. Mordred's eyes were full of silent fury, something that Kairi hadn't seen in a while.

"Yea, I got it, won't happen again," Kairi responded. He held his hands up in surrender, and Mordred simply sighed as she lowered her sword.

"Good."

Mordred looked across to the object that summoned them, and faster than the blink of an eye the catalyst was cut in two.

"Come on, that's just being wasteful!" Kairi said, and Mordred merely scoffed.

"Who cares?"

"Was it insulting to summon the Treacherous Knight with a relic like that?"

"Yes, it was. I'm not at the same level as someone from the Round Table. I, Mordred, am the legetiment and only successor to my father, The King of Knights."

"But you still committed treason, didn't you?"

"Because despite me being his own flesh and blood, he still didn't approve of me. My skill, my talent, nothing was enough to convince him...so I taught him a little lesson, that his governing meant nothing at all!"

Mordred slammed their foot down on the stone, crushing it into tiny pieces. Kairi noted that he might have to explain that to Rocco if he ever got out of the war.

"Then I'm guessing your wish is to be the king, right?"

"I don't want the Grail to make me king. I'm gonna pull the sacred sword from the stone as my father did. A task like that would be a piece of cake for me!"

When Kairi chuckled, Mordred glared up at him.

"What? Got something to say?"

"No, not at all. I just thought that if that was really what you wanted to do, I had an idea."

Kairi reached his hand out to Mordred for a shake.

"It's nice to meet you, Mordred."

Mordred chuckled, and smacked her hand against Kairi's.

"Same, I'm counting on you, Master! So where's our enemy?"

Kairi shook the pain off from his hand.

"Settle down, we're going to a church first."

"A church? Are you serious?"

"Yup. The two of us are gonna go and confess to a priest."

Mordred's expression changed to that of thoroughly confused, and Kairi merely smiled.

* * *

As dawn approached, Caules was watching his servant, Berserker, slashing up training beasts left and right. The servant he summoned was Okita Souji, although he knew little of her, he knew that she was a prominent figure in Japanese history. However, the effects of her Madness Enhancement left her unable to have drawn out conversations, and she was only able to speak several sentences at a time. He had no reason why she was a Berserker of all classes, because her skill with a sword was something worthy of the Saber class.

As the beasts were slashed apart with her sword, Berserker stopped, and looked back at him.

"That all?" she asked.

"Yea, that's it. Thanks."

Berserker nodded before going back to him. She appeared rather sickly. Her skin was pale, and her eyes seemed to have lost a little life to them.

* * *

When Kairi walked through the halls of the church, he saw a white haired man kneeling over in prayer. He took his cigarette out as he began to speak.

"I had an appointment arranged here, are you the person I'm supposed to be talking to?"

The man rose to his feet, and turned around to face Kairi. He was somewhat taken aback by his youthful appearance.

"I am. Although I may not look like it, I am the director of this Greater Grail War. My name is Shirou Kotomine."

"I'm Kairi Sisigou, mind if we just skip the introductions?"

"No, not at all," Shirou said as he stepped forward. "And your servant there?"

Mordred instantly materialized, almost giving Kairi a heart attack in the process.

"Hey-"

Mordred shushed him with a wave of her hand.

"Something isn't right, allow me to stay here, master."

"Well, for the sake of fairness, I'll reveal my servant."

Kairi watched as a woman slowly appeared out of thin air. She had pale skin, blond hair, and her face was covered with a black veil. She was wearing a black dress as well.

"Caster of Red, my true name is Morgan Le Fay-"

As soon as those words were said, Mordred's sword immediately appeared in their hand, and red mana was glowing from the blade. She was one second away from cleaving the Caster servant in two before Kairi grabbed her hand. He knew that name sounded familiar, Morgan La Fay, and as soon as the name entered his mind he immediately knew who was before them.

"Oh my, I didn't expect to see you here of all place-"

"One more word out of your mouth and I'll kill you where you stand,"

Kairi had never seen anyone be as angry as he saw Mordred. The sheer pressure coming from them was enough to make anyone run away, and he was right next to her.

"I see there is some...conflict between you two. Caster, would you mind leaving us?"

"Of course, master."

Kairi watched as Morgan vanished from thin air, and Mordred's sword dematerialized.

"I hope trading information wouldn't be asking to much, would it?"

Kairi looked to Mordred, who nodded.

"No, not at all."

"Good. As you know, this Grail War is far different from the one's in the past. Because of this, and additional servant was summoned, a Ruler servant. They act as mediators of the war."

"Can't say I like the idea of them watching me."

"I see, would you mind if we further discuss this with the other masters?"

Kairi looked to Mordred once more, and the shaking of their head finalized his decision.

"No need to. We're gonna do this on our own. Since Saber has enough power to go solo, we'll be fine on our own."

"Do you not work well in groups?" the priest asked.

"Yea, you could say that."

"Just so you know, the Yggdmillennia force is effectively a small army. Are you sure about this, Sisigou?"

"I am"

And with that, the Master and Servant duo left the church.

* * *

When he was sure Sisigou was gone, Shirou sat down on one of his pews, and Morgan materialized next to him.

"I have to say, I'm shocked to see him of all people here," she said.

"I take it you know them?"

"Of course. That Saber servant is my son, Mordred. I'd recognize that armor anywhere, and the speed at which he summoned his sword as well."

"I see. I take it you have no qualms about the thought of killing your own son?"

"If you thought I did, I'd believe you knew nothing of me, Master. Although, Mordred's summoning has increased my suspicions. Other than our Archer servant, all the other Servants of Red all share the same face as my sister, one of them is even her in her younger days, before she gained the sword Excalibur. Not to mention that fallen saint."

"The war is extremely peculiar indeed. I only pray that nothing will complicate our plans."

"You need not worry. Within a few days, my castle will be able to be materialized here, and we can storm the Black Faction and wipe them off the face of the Earth."

* * *

Several hours later, as the moon rose in the sky, the Rider of Red appeared.

"You called?" she asked. Rider was wearing Roman armor and a purple cape. Her black hair was tied in a ponytail, and her red eyes were hungry for combat.

"Yes. Ruler is heading to Trifas as we speak. Simply put, a nuisance like her will merely get in our way," Shirou responded.

"She is the mediator, is she not? It would go against the rules of war to attack her."

"It would, but your wish is above rules, is it not, Bellona?"

"I am not Mars. I won't merely break the rules of war for my own gain."

"But your gain is so much greater than most others. You wish to restore Rome to its glory. A noble wish like that needs the proper sacrifices in order to be fulfilled. You're the only member of the Red faction capable of doing this, and it was your master that gave the order in the first place."

"He did?"

"Yes. We talked for a while, and he agreed that eliminating the mediator would take out any possible interference."


	3. Battle of Black and Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first battle of the war is fought, and new identities are found.

Chapter Three: The Battle of Black and Red

When Jeanne d'Arc first stepped foot into Trifas, she was determined to find out the reason for her summoning. She knew that something specific was the catalyst for it. She knew that this war would be far different from the others. What she didn't know however, was that the laws would be far different than any Grail War had any right to be.

Across from her, in the empty moonlit field, stood a black haired, olive skinned woman in what appeared to be Roman armor. When Jeanne used her True Name Discersion skill, she was shocked to find out that the Servant before her was a goddess named Bellona. As far as she knew, divine spirits shouldn't be able to become Servants, unless she was able to possess a body, one that coincidentally looked like her.

"Servant Ruler, by order of my master, I sentence you to be executed!"

The Rider of Red pointed her gladius at Jeanne, and charged. Her purple cape flowed in the wind, and her red eyes glowed brightly. She swung her sword, and Jeanne blocked it with her flag pole.

"Rider of Red, you do know what attacking me means, don't you?" Jeanne yelled as she readied herself for more. Bellona swung her sword again, aiming for Jeanne's head. She was able to parry the blow, and moved closer to Rider.

"I am fully aware Ruler, now be still!"

Rider's sword began to emit a vibrant red light, and as she swung again, a wave of mana came hurling toward Ruler. She dodged it, only for Bellona to use that brief moment of distraction to run toward her and slash her across the chest. Jeanne winced in pain, struggling to regain her composure. Bellona swung again, bringing her sword down into Jeanne's shoulder, drawing blood from it as well. Jeanne quickly swung her flagpole, smashing it into Bellona's side. The Rider servant shouted in pain as she was sent flying back. Fighting her was more difficult than Jeanne thought it would be. Despite having enough power to fight most servants in the war, it seemed as if Bellona was growing stronger by the second. Her eyes were glowing brightly, reminding Jeanne of some sort of demon.

Jeanne jabbed Bellona in the stomach with the end of her flagpole, and then kicked her in the face as she hunched over. Bellona quickly recovered, and swung her sword at Jeanne once more.

Jeanne deflected the attack, and positioned herself in such a way that she could counterattack. She slammed the pole down in an effort to crush Rider's head, who quickly used her sword hand to block it. Using her fee hand, she enhanced it with mana and slammed it up into Jeanne's face. She was slightly flustered, but was able to recover soon after. She was about to counter attack, until a bright golden light came flying toward Bellona.

"What!" Bellona yelled as she leapt out of the turned around, and saw two people. A large man in a white suit, and a woman with the same face as her. The servant was Artoria Pendragon, the legendary King of Knights.

"That was a close one, Ruler!" the man said, jogging over to her. He had to have been the master of Saber. "I have come to pick you up!"

"You're Saber of Black's master, correct?"

"Indeed! I am Gordes Musik Yggdmillennia, and it is a great pleasure to meet you."

Jeanne couldn't tell what he was planning. Although she appreciated his help, she didn't know if he had any motives coming here in person. Jeanne saw Gordes turn toward Bellona and Artoria.

"Now then, Saber of Red-"

"-I am the Rider Servant," Bellona interrupted. "And I won't let a fat lard like you get in my way!"

Bellona flew forward, only for a blast of golden light to make her go back.

"Whatever your class is, we saw you try to murder Ruler with our own two eyes! Attempting to murder the arbitrator of the Holy Grail War is clearly against violations-"

"Sr, may I ask what you're trying to get to?" Jeanne asked.

"I'm trying to say that we must team up to kill that wretched servant!" Gordes yelled.

"I can't. Now that she has engaged with combat with Saber of Black, it is now a normal battle between servants. I have no right to intervene." Jeanne answered.

"WHAT?"

"A threat on my life and a battle between two other servants are different matters entirely. As the Ruler Servant and arbitrator of the war, I have to uphold my duty and not interfere."

"Oh, so you planned to go two against one, you fat pig?" Bellona yelled as she and Artoria traded blows.

Jeanne watched as the King of Knights and the Goddess of War clashed against each other. She could tell that Bellona had the upper hand in strength, yet Artoria had several other tricks up her sleeve.

"What kind of coward fights with an invisible sword?" Bellona yelled as she blocked another of Saber's swings. Each swing made by Bellona seemed to make Artoria backpedal. She seemed to be overwhelmed with the goddesses' strength.

"What, tiring out already?" Bellona mocked. Artoria grit her teeth, and as Bellona swung again she quickly ducked below her. She released a blast of golden light right into Bellona's stomach. She was launched backward, however she quickly stuck the landing. Jeanne could see her eyes glow brighter by the second.

"It's best you surrender!" Artoria yelled across the empty field.

"You can go straight to Tartarus if you think I'll surrender to the likes of you!" Bellona roared. She charged forward, erasing the distance between the two servants in only a few seconds. A spear materialized in her hand, and she thrusted it at Artoria. While the Saber Servant blocked it with her sword, Bellona used the hers to attack. This made Artoria leap back i order to avoid the attack. In the brief second she was away from Saber, Bellona ran toward Jeanne. She quickly raised her flag and blocked the approaching sword. Jeanne was forced on her knees as Bellona's strength overwhelmed her. Jeanne quickly kicked Bellona's in the knee, making her stagger. Using this, she got up and kneed her in the stomach. Bellona was hardly phased, and Jeanne jumped backward to gain distance. She noticed Saber off in the a ways away, her sword raised and glowing. She was sure Artoria was about to use her Noble Phantasm. She then saw Gordes run away out of the corer of her eye, and looked back at Bellona. The Rider must've wondered what she was staring at, because she looked behind her and immediately assumed a different position. Jeanne leapt away, and she saw Bellona create a large, golden shield. She slammed into the ground in front of her, and began to chant.

"From the Seven Hills of Rome I summon thee, Shield of Mars and blood of the gods, Manifest! ANCILE!" Bellona rushed out. The shield glowed red, and surrounded her in a red orb of light. Immediately after, Saber unleashed her Noble Phantasm.

"EXCALIBUR!"

A beautiful, golden light rushed toward the Rider Servant. The blast collided into Bellona's shield, and the two clashed with each other. After a little longer, the light from Excalibur flew upward into the sky. When the dust cleared, Jeanne saw that Bellona was injured, resting on one knee while holding onto her golden shield.

"That was...better than I expected. You live this day, Ruler." she said as she rose to her feet. She dematerialized into a puff of blue light, leaving Jeanne, Artoria, and Gordes to all catch their breath. Saber hurried forward, and tended to her master.

"That despicable pawn of the Mages Association! How dare she run with her tail between her legs like some dog!" Gordes yelled. Jeanne ignored him, and instead walked toward Saber of Black.

"Your battle was amazing," she complimented. It wasn't everyday that someone got to see the famous King Arthur fight a goddess, a sight like was something she might never see again.

"Thank you, Ruler." Saber replied. Her sword dematerialized, and she turned

to face Jeanne and her master.

"Now that the rat is gone, would you please come back with us to the Yggdmillennia citadel, Ruler?"

"I've already told you that I must stay impartial. In that altercation, Rider attacked me and I defended myself. Nothing more."

"Even so, the castle is a prime location to properly oversee the war!"

Gordes was absolutely desperate to convince her to come to his side by any means, and it was starting to get irritating.

"I am quite capable of overseeing the happenings of the war, there is no need to worry."

Gordes balled his fists in irritation, and groaned as he turned to walk away.

"Saber, let's go!"

Saber of Black dematerialized, and Gordes walked over to a car in the far distance.

_A goddess, two servants with my face...there is without a doubt something off with this war. No matter what, I need to find the truth._

Jeanne began to leave, until she saw that her briefcase and the clothes it contained had been scattered around and thoroughly destroyed. The sun began to slowly rise, and she sighed.

* * *

All he could hear was screams. Screams of torture, screams of pleading and begging and the screams of someone losing their life. Begging and screaming and crying. His brethren vanished. Being used as sacrifices to create the beasts that he saw occasionally.

He wanted it to stop. All he could see were their wide, terrified eyes as they dissolved into nothingness. Their pleas and screams all silenced by the quick stroke of death.

He didn't want to die. Despite being a being with no other wants or needs, he was still living, and every living creature had one intrinsic trait. He feared death. His eyes opened to see no one but himself and his brethren, his fellow Homunculi sealed in glass chambers.

_I don't want to die._

His mana pathway lit up for the first time, and a word forced itself to the forefront of his mind.

Visions of the woman in red flashed in his mind. The woman whose gaze made him want to scream.

_I want to live_

The nameless Homunculus placed his hand on the glass, and muttered two words. Upon this, the glass was shattered, and the liquid keeping him afloat splashed on the ground. He fell down. He was cold, and as he stood up he found it was difficult to move. He looked up, and saw stairs leading somewhere. He didn't know their destination, but all he knew was that he didn't want to die down there.

* * *

"My master told me that the Assassin of Black is supposed to be arriving soon," Tyche told EMIYA as the two walked through the halls of the Yggdmillennia manor. The Archer servant had no idea why she had told him her true name. When he asked her, she just waved it off, saying that it didn't matter. She also told him that he was the most approachable servant, with the Lancer and Saber servants being too serious, Berserker being impossible to talk to, and the Rider servant having a worse feel than her master. EMIYA still hadn't been able to talk to Saber, with most of her time being used to talk with the Lancer Servant, and most of his time being used to strategize with Fiorre. He had nothing better to do as of now, so he decided to spend it with Tyche. Her company wasn't the worst he ever had, but conversations tend to be more about her. He didn't mind that, not wanting to share more information needed with anyone other than his master.

"I honestly hope they don't bear the same face as the rest of us. If they do, I might have to complain to whoever caused this to happen in the first pla-"

Tyche stopped talking, and EMIYA's eyes focused on something in the distance. A heavily malnourished, half naked Homunculus was resting on the floor. The two hurried over to him, and EMIYA saw him gasping for breath. He looked at him, and then immediately passed out. Tyche picked the Homunculi up, and slumped him over her back.

"Follow me,"

"You're going to try to save him?"

"Obviously! It was my luck in play that allowed us to find him, I'm not going to let him be!"

EMIYA followed Tyche as they moved through the suspiciously empty halls. The two eventually came across an empty room, and Tyche laid him down on a bed.

"You're the mage, tell me how long he's got," Tyche said. EMIYA looked at her.

"You're the Caster servant, you're far more capable than I am."

"My skills pretane to Tychokinesis, not healing. Surely you know something?"

"Well, he's malnourished."

"Obviously, I'm not blind!"

EMIYA looked over at the Homunculi. He probably hadn't walked a day before in his life until now, and being a Homunculus made only for powering servants, he'd only have a few years to live.

"Homunculi like him are made first and foremost to be batteries. I'd say he'd have a year at least to live, three at the most."

"That little? Is there any way we could help him?"

EMIYA knew no magecraft that could possibly help him, none at all.

Except…

"Trace on."

The magic circuits on his arm buzzed to life. He had no idea why he was doing this, it was foolish to try to save one Homunculus at the detriment of him potentially betraying the Black Faction, yet for some reason he did. Perhaps it was the part of him that he wanted to kill, the part of the young boy that wanted to save everyone. He hadn't had the chance to kill his younger self in the Fifth Holy Grail War. He was still a Counter Guardian. So why?

A bright, brilliant golden light materialized, and the sheath of Excalibur was formed. Avalon, the object that was in his body for years, the one his father gave him. Saber was alive and well, which meant its healing properties would be the same as it was during his Fifth War as Shirou Emiya, and his war as Archer.

A memory came to his mind, one that he had long forgotten until now. The fires of Fuyuki destroying all that was dear, and his old self dying, until an angel dressed in black brought him back to life. The one kindness that saved him, a memory he should've held dear.

_So that's how it is._

EMIYA slowly placed Avalon inside of the Homunculus. Immediately, his eyes opened slightly. Brown eyes, the same as his hair. EMIYA looked at him, and mused of himself as an angel clad in red, saving someone as Kiritsugu had.

"What...what was that? The feel coming off of that was close to a divine object!"

"It's...a tool. I'm able to recreate it due to it being a part of me."

"I see. Well then, you can go now. I'll look after him now."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. When the Master and Assassin of Black arrive, the rest will be busy with them, when that comes we can let him escape."

"To where? It's all forest from there. He could get eaten and mauled by one of Rider's beasts."

"I'm the GODDESS OF LUCK, you Archer of little faith! The fates are reliant upon me for the destinies of you mortals. I am sure to come upon a way. The cards will fall into my hand, as they always do."

"Didn't you Greeks have a word about that, hubris, was it?"

"Please, that only applies to mortals. Besides, that annoying slug Nemesis can't get in my way now that she's on the Reverse Side of the World."

"Whatever you say."

* * *

The nameless Homunculus woke up in a field of flowers, and watching him was a white haired man with white robes and a staff. He was sitting on a tree stump, and stared at him.

"Good morning," he said with a smile. "Seems like fate has something in store for you."

The Homunculus slowly sat up. His eyes adjusted to the bright field around him.

"Where...where am I?"

"Right now, you're dreaming. I just plopped right into your mind and decided to talk to you. I'm Merlin, and going by your situation you don't have a name."

Merlin placed his chin on his hand, and contemplated something.

"-What do you want?" The Homunculus asked. Merlin looked back to him.

"Well, this Holy Grail War is in a little predicament, you see. There is a person here who shouldn't be. Well...a lot of people, but that's beside the point. The object that's keeping you alive, the scabbard of Excalibur, is what made me interested in you. You're a player in this now, whether you like it or not."

"What...what are you talking about?"

Merlin hopped off of the stump and walked toward the Homunculus.

"So basically, nameless Homunculus, there's a high chance that everything you know of could be destroyed, and it is my duty to stop that from happening. Oh, but before I do that, I should give you a name, right?"

Merlin raised his head in thought.

"What do you mean by everything I know of could be destroyed? What are you even talking about?"

"Well, I could give you a giant dump of information, but would you really want that?"

The field of flowers that they were in changed to a field of battle.

"The reason for your existence is to be a battery for the servants in the Holy Grail War, a duel between people of the past for a wish from the omnipotent wish granting cup. Under normal instances I wouldn't interfere, but with my status I have to in this specific situation. The person who gave you the scabbard, Avalon, has the ability to make weapons. You have the potential to do the same, and I'm gonna help you with it."

"Holy Grail War...wish granting?"

The Homunculus began to think to himself. A wish, something that he wanted.

"Is...is it possible to join this...Holy Grail War?"

"Nope, way too late. Although, going by your question I assume you have a wish?"

"I...I don't want to die, and I don't want the other Homunculi to die either. If...if I can help prevent the destruction of everyone I know, would that help the other Homunculi?"

"It can, if you play your cards right. If that's what you really want, to save your fellow Homunculi, I have no objections to a noble goal as that."

"And the person who saved me, what was their name? I...I remember seeing two people earlier before I passed out, a man and a woman."

"The one who gave you Avalon was a servant who fought with the bow, Archer."

"His name is Archer?"

"Well...kinda, his real name is Shirou Emiya."

"Shirou...Shirou…"

"Huh, you like that name?"

The Homunculus looked around the battlefield, looking at the destroyed earth around him.

"If I'm going to have a name...then I want it to be after the person who saved my life."

Merlin chuckled, and lifted his staff.

"Well then, Shirou. This will not be the last time we meet, expect to see more of me in your dreams."

A light emitted from the staff, and strange sigils appeared around Merlin.

"Now, awake Shirou. Your journey has yet to begin!"

The world around the newly named homunculus began to disappear, and the next thing he saw was two faces looking down on him.

"He's awake." the white haired man said. The blonde haired woman smiled widely.

"Wonderful! Now, dear Homunculi, how are you feeling?"

Shirou looked at his hands, and back to the man, who he assumed to be Archer, and the woman.

"I'm feeling well, thank you." Shirou replied.

"That's great! Now, you just stay here. When night falls, I'll take you out of here!"

"And you have a way to get across the hordes of beasts patrolling?" Archer asked. The woman nodded her head.

"Obviously! Do you not remember me saying I had dominion over luck?"

"If you say so."

Archer looked at Shirou.

"You look like you have something on your mind," Archer said.

"I…I had a dream with a weird white haired man."

Shirou noticed the blonde haired woman perk up.

"White hair? Did he happen to have white skin? Bulky? Breath that smells like mildew?"

"Err...no?"

"What a shame, I can't be that surprised though."

Archer moved to the door. "My master is calling for me, I'll see you when Assassin arrives."

The woman nodded, and Archer left the room. She looked back to Shirou.

"Wait...maam, what's your name, if you don't mind me asking."

"Hmm? Oh, of course I don't mind. I, you cute Homunculus, am the Goddess of Luck, Tyche!"

"A goddess?"

"Indeed! I am the daughter of the Titans Oceanus and Tethys. I have complete dominion over luck itself, so you need not worry about your safety!"

"Thanks."

Tyche extended her hand toward Shirou, who looked at her awkwardly.

"What? It's a handshake."

"A handshake...that's how Humans greet each other, right?"

"Indeed!"

Shirou grabbed Tyche's hand, and they began to glow.

"Don't worry, I'm blessing you for the future."

"Thanks. Oh, by the way, I have a name. It's Shirou,"

"Shirou...that sounds like a splendid name! Oh, I believe we'll be the best of friends Shirou!"

* * *

"You've been sneezing a lot, master." Morgan said. The priest named Kotomine simply sighed as he laid back in the pew.

"I suppose it might be the weather. The more your castle becomes materialized, the colder it gets."

"That is a downside of it, although I can't really feel the weather it must be uncomfortable for you."

"Don't fret over it, Morgan. I'll be fine. What I'm more concerned over is how the servants will act. Bellona is still recovering from her battle with Saber of Black-"

"-The Saber of Black?" Morgan asked. She had a nagging thought at the back of her mind ever since she had first seen Mordred and her sister's Lily form. The corrupted saint Jeanne d'Arc Alter had the same face as her sister. The Roman goddess Bellona had the same face as her sister. The altered woman from the stars had the same face as her sister. Naturally, it would be possible that her sister, the _detestable_ King of Knights would be summoned.

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" her master said. His tone irritated her immensely. He knew. He knew the moment Bellona came back and only told her now. "Bellona said that Saber of Black used her Noble Phantasm, Excalib-"

Something inside Morgan snapped. She struck her fist into the side of the church's wall, breaking through the stone. She retracted it, and dust crumbled to the ground.

"That _WHORE_!" Morgan snarled. Whatever guise she had was destroyed as soon as her sister's presence was confirmed. She could tolerate her Lily form, the one who drew the sword from the stone and now carried the dagger Carnwenan. The adult one, the one who stole her kingdom from her and pushed her to obscurity however, was the main focus of her ire. "First she steals my kingdom and she _DARES_ to steal my wish?"

The air around her chilled to an unbearable extent, not that Morgan could feel it.

"Morgan, calm down." her master said. She heard him, yet instead of intelligible words all she heard was noise. Morgan aimed to use the grail to make herself the Queen of Camelot, but she was sure that her sister's wish would be to prevent its downfall. She had appeared to trample her dreams and ambitions yet again. She created Mordred to stop her, and yet now it seemed that the two of them would be the biggest thorns in her side.

_No, thorns would be too much of a compliment. Those two are disgusting rodents that want to leech off me!_

Morgan took a deep breath, and sat down on the pew next to her master. She couldn't afford to get angry now. When her castle fully materialized, she needed to save her fury for when she saw her _dear King_ on the battlefield. No doubt Mordred's master also knew her identity.

Morgan got up.

"Where are you going?" Kotomine asked.

"I'm going to my chambers," Morgan answered. The only noise heard after were her heels clacking against the ground.

Morgan's mind was racing as she walked down to the basement of the church. While she was in her own mind, she bumped into someone. Looking down, she saw her little sister wearing her cloak and white dress.

"I'm sorry, Morgan. I wasn't paying attention!" The young Artoria said as she got up. Morgan watched her brush the dust off her clothes, but said nothing. She just stared. The face of her little sister, the one who she used to play with in their youth eventually morphed into her future self, the King of Knights. Morgan felt like strangling her then and there. She didn't feel much animosity toward this version of Artoria, but the more she looked at her face the more she wanted nothing but to see her dead at her feet.

"It's fine, Artoria." she replied. The artificial calmness of her voice didn't seem to be noticed by the younger servant. She moved to leave, but Artoria grabbed her arm.

"Um, Morgan, I have a question."

_Get your filthy hands off me_

"And what would that be, my dear sister?"

Morgan practically forced those words out of her throat.

"What kind of king am I like when I'm an adult?

Morgan wanted to tell her the truth. She wanted to tell her that she was a king who knew nothing of her people, who allowed one of her most loyal knights to fall into lunacy and killed her own son. She wanted to tell her that her kingdom would crumble after her death, and she'd be better off killing herself. She wanted to do all these things, and watch the despair in her face, yet she didn't. She kept her cool. Soon enough, she would see her King beg for her life at her feet, and the light of hope in her eyes would be shattered by the despair and loneliness of death. She longed to see that day. The mere thought made her heart race.

"You were an excellent king," she lied. "You had an intimate relationship with each and every of your subjects, and your name was held in their hearts long after their deaths."

This seemed to put a smile on her face. Her green eyes beamed like emeralds, a look that in normal circumstances would make her want to drown her in a pool of water. She truly was more tolerable from afar. The more she looked at her the more rage filled her heart, and the more she looked at the other servants the more she wanted to tear their guts from their stomachs.

"Anyway, I'll be on my way."

Morgan walked off, her blood cooling the farther she got from her sister. she entered her workshop, a chilling thought entered her mind. If she truly wanted to break her sister, why not show her the crippled corpse of her younger self?

Morgan licked her lips as she thought of that, and began working on her potions.

* * *

Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia was having a nightmare. He was lying in a bed, in a body that wasn't his. He kept up coughing up blood. His chest hurt, and he couldn't breath. He was terrified. He heard of sleep paralysis, but this felt much different. He was laying there, in a pool of his own blood, and saw no more.

Caules bolted up in his bed, his body covered with sweat. He was breathing heavily, and then looked down. His sheets were clean, as was his shirt. No blood, nothing. His chest was alright, and he was breathing fine.

"What...what was that?" he asked himself. He knew that masters could see their servants' lives through dreams, and figured that must've been Okita's last moments. He knew she died of tuberculosis. He knew her last moments were painful.

Caules wiped the sweat off of his face, and put on his glasses. He got off of the bed and turned on the lights. The sudden brightness made him close his eyes, and he shielded them.

"Master," a voice said, taking Caules by surprise. He jumped back, and saw his servant in front of him. Okita looked as sickly as ever. Her eyes were sullen when she looked at him.

"What is it, Bers-"

She frowned at him, and he sighed.

"Er...Okita?"

A small smile appeared on her lips as he said her name.

"Assassin here. Come down to main hall," she said. Caules nodded.

"Hey...Okita. I need to get dressed. Do you mind leaving for a sec?"

Okita turned around, and Caules sighed. He put on his standard shirt, pants, and shoes. Caules looked more at Okita. Her pale skin, dead eyes, slightly malnourished form, he was surprised that she was even capable of being a heroic spirit. She fought well enough against Rider's beasts, but he feared how she would perform against other Servants. He knew that out of all the others, Okita was the weakest. He needed to make sure she survived, so they both would get their dream.

Caules wanted to win so his sister could use his legs, and he wanted to allow Okita to live out the rest of her life in comfort, not in pain.

As he was in thought, Okita tugged on his arm, and he chuckled.

"Yea, ok. Let's go."

* * *

"Pssttt, Shirou, it's time!" Tyche said, pushing the young Homunculus back and forth. He slowly opened his eyes, and was met with a warm smile. "Assassin is here and the others are slowly on their way."

"Wait...where's the other guy...Archer?"

"His master requested him, so he wasn't able to help."

"And...how are we going to escape? Don't they have any sort of measures against people escaping?"

"Yea. They found out about your escape a few hours ago, so we must go! Now!"

She pulled Shirou up, and opened the window of the room they were in. She scooped him up in her arms, and leapt out of the window. She could tell Shirou was trying his best not to scream, and he held onto her neck for dear life. As she landed on the ground, she dashed toward the end of the Bounded Field. It would take her around three minutes at her top speed to get there, and she could only afford to spend two without the others getting suspicious. She knew the Beasts patrolling would be prioritized to make sure Assassin's master came safely, meaning that only a few could find her.

As she dashed through the forest, Shirou lessened the grip he held.

"Tyche," he began. "Where...where can I go?"

"Go wherever you want to go. Do whatever you want to do. See the world, find a nice guy or girl, eat some amazing food. Live."

"Live…"

As Shirou was in his thoughts, Tyche came near the edge of the Yggdmillennia Bounded Field. She immediately stopped as she saw a man in a robe right outside of it.

"Shirou, get away!" she warned. Shirou looked where she was.

"No wait, he's the guy who was in my dream!"

The man in the robe waved, and Tyche carefully went closer. She stopped right behind it, and let Shirou down.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "Are you the Caster of Red? If so what business do you have her-"

"Woah whoah woah, I'm on your side," he said, raising his hands in the air. "I'm Merlin, mage of Camelot and mentor to the legendary King Arthur." he said. Tyche raised her brow, and let Shirou down.

"What do you want with Shirou?" she asked.

"I'm gonna prepare him for something that's going to happen. A terrible calamity will befall this war, and when it does we will need all the help we can get. So, I am going to train Shirou as I trained the King of Knights."

"What do you mean 'A Terrible Calamity?' You know of something and you're not going to tell us?"

"It's not in my place to. If I tell you now, things might go severely out of hand. The moment has to be right."

"What are you even talking about? How are you even here? I can tell that you have a Spirit Origin, so what are you playing at?"

"I'm here because of my Independent Manifestation skill. I'm trapped somewhere and can't leave, so this is the only way I can help."

Tyche narrowed her eyes at Merlin, but eventually gave in.

"Fine. I care not what you do, just know that if anything happens to him I shall tear your spine from your body and send you to the Fields of Punishment. Understood?"

"Scary! But no need to worry, Shirou will be safe with me."

Tyche nodded, and quickly grabbed Shirou's hand.

"Please, whatever you do, don't die. If you get in a situation where you don't think you can come out on, don't hesitate to retreat. Only foolhardy warriors believe that securing their lives is worse than dying a meaningless death. Just...promise me that."

Shirou looked at Tyche, his brown eyes trapped in her green. He nodded.

"I promise. I'll do my best to live."

Shirou turned to leave, and Tyche watched as he went through the field. Somehow, Merlin had done something that made the field not pick up Shirou leaving. She didn't have the time to see him off. She needed to turn back.

* * *

"What the hell took you so long?" Celenike whispered to her annoyance of a Servant. The Caster gave some bullshit response about her, 'Not wanting to upstage the new servant with her radiant presence.'

Celenike really wished she had gotten another servant. She would even settle for Fiorre's Archer. Sure, he was nowhere near her taste, but with the amount of stress she was going through she needed some sort of release. The Homunculus she sent to her room yesterday didn't show up. SHe punished him later, of course, but the lack of his screaming ruined her mood. She supposed Assassin's master might be able to relieve her, but she wanted to make sure she had some leverage on her first. She knew that when the Masters of Red were all killed, she would need to fight her "family".

It wasn't like she cared at all. She would happily murder that crippled bitch Fiorre if it meant she would have a chance upon the grail.

_Maybe I could break that little brother of hers too_

Celenike was stirred from her thoughts when Darnic began to talk with Assassin's master, Sagara Hyouma. She knew him, at least a little. Her family taught him some of what they knew of Curse Magecraft, and that he was a coward. She thought herself to be a good judge of character, and despite his outward charm she could tell that he would lose his chance for the Grail if it meant that he would live. She might at least be somewhat pleasurable in bed. She figured that if push came to shove, she could just kill him after she screwed him.

There was also the added fact of his Servant. When Assassin first came in, she immediately tried to murder the Saber Servant. It took the combined forces of Lancer and Archer to restrain her. Of course, it was fun seeing Assassin and Sagara reprimanded, and it was of no surprise to her that Assassin had the same face as all the other servants. The only different thing was her attire. She wore a blue jacket with a baseball cap and wielded a glowing blue sword. It was the most strange thing she had seen a person wear.

When the pleasantries were over, she went on her way, She would figure out what to do with him later. Now she needed something to take her mind off it all, and figured one of the many disposable Homunculi would help.

* * *

Nero felt extremely annoyed by the fact that the final Servant of Black also shared her same face. Saber and Lancer were stern and didn't want to associate with her, Caster avoided her whenever she had the chance, Berserker would be no fun to talk to, and Archer was a complete and total bore. When Assassin first saw them, she immediately tried to kill the Saber Servant. Luckily for her, her master and some others restrained her, and her master only got off with a warning from Darnic. Granted, the warning was that he would steal his servant if she had any more outbursts, but she knew that would be unlikely to happen. Although if it did...the war might be more interesting.

Nero was currently walking through the lower floors of the Yggdmillennia castle. She hated whoever designed the manor. The halls and rooms were good looking enough, but the basement and several other rooms were designed by some sort of troll with no sense of splendor or beauty.

She passed the broken cell in which a Homunculus had previously escaped. It was of no matter to her. The Homunculi could be produced faster than it would take for her to turn one into a Beast, however the fact that one of her possessions had escaped left a poor taste in her mouth. Between the Beasts, the Homunculi, and her Master, she felt like she had some sort of possession over them. She was the Emperor of Rome, a ruler who had access to many pleasures of her life that she could indulge in. Food, sex, the thrill of seeing someone killed in the gladiatorial fights. Life was filled with many great pleasures, and she had an entire second life to appreciate it. Her young Master, despite his evident naivete, he still had her respect as the one who summoned her and supplied her with mana. He was also quite talented at creating golems, although they didn't have much of a use in this war, she did find out that if she transformed the golems into Beasts, they would be far more powerful than if they had been made from the standard Homunculi. Unfortunately, they didn't have the resources to mass produce them. She fingered that's why Darnic wanted to summon Aviceberon instead of her. Although she knew her creations would be better than some golem, so she didn't lose sleep over it.

Nero looked over the process of turning the Homunculi into Beasts. The sight of the nude Homunculi morphing into giant, unholy creatures was somewhat unsightly to her. It seemed that the young Roche wasn't alarmed by it at all. During his earlier rants about golems, he had mentioned that he was raised by them instead of his parents, and felt closer to them as a result. He just watched on in fascination as he jotted things down on the little notebook he had. Nero had to admit, she found his enthusiasm charming in a sense. That youthful innocence and intrigue he had made her think of herself in life. Full of talent and love. However the thought of her life eventually degraded into thought of her worse moments, as they often had. The officials that hated her, her mother who used her, and eventually her suicide.

She hated them. She hated them. She hated them. She hated them. She hated them. She hated them. She hated them. She hated them. She hated them. She hated them. She wanted to see them all burn. The memory of her mother being executed was the only thing that calmed her from those thoughts. Nero had an entire second life to do what she wanted, to bathe herself in the pleasures of this world.

" Teacher," Roche said, interrupting her from her thoughts. She looked at him. Despite his young age, he was still slightly taller than her.

"What is it?"

"I was just wondering what your wish was," he said. "I wanna make the best golems in history, even better than the golem master Aviceberon's."

"You really do love your golems, don't you," Nero joked."My wish...is to live how I did in my first life. I want to experience the pleasures of the world, to reclaim my possessions I had lost."

"Your possessions?"

"My empire, my people, those who were close to me, they all belonged to me. I am the blood of the goddess Venus through my ancestors, I am the Emperor or Rome, and as such the things that come from them are my possessions. The people of Rome were my possessions who I wanted to help, and who I loved in both body and soul."

"Oh, so, would you consider me one of your...possessions?"

"In a sense. You are my summoner, and as such that makes you one of my subjects. All those in this world who care for me are my possessions. You care for me, right, Roche?"

"...Well, I guess so. Rider, I'm gonna be honest, I don't really get along with people all that well. I'm way more concerned with advancing my golems than associating with others. When I'm with you, I guess it's kinda like I'm learning more about golems than I realized. The way you can turn Homunculi into Beasts, it gives me more ideas of what to do. In a sense...you're probably the biggest inspiration I've ever had!"

A smile crept upon Nero's lips, and a warmness she hadn't felt in a while made her clench her chest.

"That is most certainly flattering to hear, my young master."

Nero placed a hand on the top of Roche's head, and ruffled his hair. His face became red, much to her amusement. She knew that she had to win the war by any means in order to have her second chance at life, no matter what she had to resort to.


	4. Plans and Schemes

"That is the hero you should aim to become, and the enemy you must defeat."

Kairi had never heard those words spoken to him, however the voice that spoke them was painstakingly familiar. He looked out to the crowd, and saw a woman riding a horse, surrounded by several other knights, and being cheered on by the people.

 _I thought that was impossible_ , said a voice, Mordred's voice. He had heard of Masters experiencing the dreams of their servants, but he didn't figure it would happen to him.

_The king was so stunning and perfect. That's why...I decided to serve under his wing. I thought that someone so flawless deserved to rule._

Kairi's vision morphed, and he found himself in a room. In front of him was the king from earlier, and two other knights. A task was given, to put down a rebellion.

His vision changed yet again, to a castle on fire. He...Mordred...was walking toward what he assumed to be the last living rebel.

"Answer me, why did you betray our king?" Mordred barked, brandishing their sword and glaring down at the person they thought to be less than scum.

"The king...is far too perfect!" the rebel bit back. Mordred scoffed at his words, and raised their sword to snuff out his life.

"If the king is perfect, then what sense does it make to not be satisfied?"

_That's right, the king is selfless. He only takes what is needed, and abandons anything unnecessary. He has no dreams, and no reasons to need them. All he cares for is the continuation of Camelot._

Once more, his vision changed, and he was in front of the woman he knew to be Mordred's mother, Morgan Le Fay.

"How long? Just how long do you intend on playing your childish game of knights?" Morgan spat, walking toward him.

"What do you mean?" asked Mordred. Morgan came closer, her demeanor changing entirely.

"My dearest son...your destiny is not to be a knight. You are Arthur's son, his true born heir. You are the one who is to rule Camelot!" she said. Morgan grabbed Mordred's hands, and Kairi couldn't see her face behind her veil. He no doubt believed she was using Mordred for her own gain, and given his sparse knowledge of Arthurian lore, he was right.

"I'm...his son?" Mordred repeated. Kairi could hear the shocked, yet elated tone in their voice. "I'm King Arthur's son!"

Next, he was in another room, glaring at the King.

"You won't acknowledge me as your son! Isn't that right, King of Knights?"

Instead of answering, the king turned her back to leave. Kairi could feel Mordred's growing rage, ready to explode like a stick of dynamite.

"I was fine being in your shadow…" They said, almost to a whisper. "And yet, you never even turned around once to look me in the eye…why...WHY WON"T YOU ACKNOWLEDGE ME?"

Mordred's anger exploded, and Kairi knew they were speaking from a world of pure hurt and anger.

"I'LL DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU WORKED FOR, DO YOU HEAR ME! I'LL BURN YOUR PRECIOUS KINGDOM TO THE GROUND! WILL THAT MAKE YOU OPEN YOUR EYES? **ARTHUR!** "

As he opened his eyes next, he realized he was in the realm of the present.

"Christ...that was intense," he whispered to himself.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" asked Mordred as they played with some random cat on the bed. Kairi had managed to buy a hotel room for the two of them, and was content on sleeping on the admittedly small couch.

"Don't worry about it," he answered.

"So when we're sleeping somewhere nice, you start having nightmares. Man you Necromancers are weird," they said, smirking. Kairi sighed, and got up.

"Come on, let's get something to eat."

* * *

Darnic was in his quarters, slowly formulating a plan. He had deduced the identity of Rider of Red to be the Roman Goddess, Bellona. From what Saber and Gordes had told him, she had spoken of Rome, and her Noble Phantasm was stated to be the Shield of Mars, Ancile. Although, he would be lying if he said he suspected that they might have been Mars in a female form, much like his own Lancer servant, and their Saber. However, the Romans had a difference in their Male and Female war deities. It could be highly possible that Rider used her authority as a Roman deity of war to utilize the same armaments as Mars. If that were the case, then perhaps she could use other weapons of Mars. Given Bellona's inherent strength, it would be paramount that both Saber and Lancer fight her, with assistance from Caster's charms. Ideally, Archer would be able to assist, but that would be four Servants fighting against one. He knew nothing of the other six Servants. She would need to be defeated quickly and soundly. Darnic supposed a Command Spell enhanced Rhongomyniad from Lancer would suffice.

There was also the unknown fact of the other Servants of Red. Their abilities and identities were major unknowns in his plans, and on the off chance that they were able to assist Bellona, and even match her in strength, it may spell the end for the Black Faction. Their servants weren't that powerful, save for Saber and Lancer. Berserker was the weakest they had, and he believed she would be most useful as a distraction. Archer was very versatile. He had a talk with the bowman about his abilities, including his ability to recreate certain Noble Phantasms and his Reality Marble. Caster's dominion over luck would help them out immensely, and Rider's beasts would hopefully be somewhat of a nuisance. Assassin was an unknown. He hadn't seen her at all during his walks around the mansion, and her master mostly spent his time drinking. It was a shame that Sagara was chosen by the grail, but he had to deal with it.

The Masters of Red were an unknown as well. The Church they resided at was in the middle of a heavily populated spot in Trifas, and the building was protected by dozens of spells that had the same amount of potency as Magecraft from the Age of Gods. Their Caster Servant would most definitely be a problem. There were also reports that the temperature had dropped over the time the war had gone on. There was no stated reason, which made Darnic think that it was the Red Factions doing as well.

Whatever the case, he needed to make sure that the Yggdmillennia clan won the Grail. That was the most important thing.

* * *

Okita was able to ignore the voices in her head long enough to find the Archer Servant. She had been summoned by the Counter Force, and she assumed the same was for the only other servant to not have the same face as her. She walked up to him and got on her tippy toes to grab his shoulder. He turned his head, and looked down to meet her.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice stale.

"Summoned. Counter...Force. Were you?"

His eyes widened as she asked that. It was really annoying, not being able to properly put words out, but when you have a voice constantly telling you to kill the interloper nonstop, you barely had time to speak.

"And what if I was, what does it matter to you?"

"Same...with...me…" she managed. "Summoned...to stop...interloper."

"Interloper?"

"Someone...not supposed...to be here."

"Do you have any idea who it would be?"

Okita shook her head.

"No...idea…"

Archer fully turned around.

"You're a Japanese Servant, going by your accent and garb. I don't know of many Japanese figures that are supposed to be a Berserker-"

"-Forced to be." she interrupted. "Was...supposed to be Saber...changed to Berserker because...of Force."

"The Counter Force changed your class?"

Okita nodded.

"I see. Since the Saber Servant already took that Class Container, you were forced into the next available class in the Black Faction, right?"

Okita nodded again.

"Speaking of, how did you know I was summoned by the Counter Force?"

"I guessed. Your...face not the same…" she answered. The Archer smirked to himself.

"So. Hypothetically speaking, who do you think we were summoned to face?"

Okita shrugged her shoulders.

"Might be Red Servant," she said. Speaking was really getting difficult for her. The more she spoke the greater the voices in her head yelled for blood. She thought it to be a form of Madness Enhancement, it would make the most sense. There was also her appearance, it was much like that on her deathbed. Pale, weak, helpless.

She was more surprised she wasn't spitting out blood at a constant rate, but she also figured it was only a matter of time. As the war went on, her condition would deteriorate until her inevitable death. She was simply too weak to compete.

"We can only know for sure when we engage in combat with them," Archer said. "Right now all we have to do is focus on what's ahead of us."

"...right…"

* * *

"Nonono Shirou, your form is all wrong!" Merlin chided, moving over to the young Homunculus who was failing miserably at holding a sword properly. "Your feet have to be wider than that! And keep your arms out straight!"

"Merlin...can I just go to sleep." Shirou begged.

"You're already asleep, now give me five more swings, come on!"

The two were in a field of flowers located within the realm of dreams. Merlin had decided to train Shirou both while he was awake and asleep. Although he felt exhaustion in this realm, all fatigue would fade by the time he woke up.

Shirou groaned, before he assumed the proper stance yet again and swung at Merlin, who simply deflected it with his staff. Four more swings were all blocked with the same ease as before. Shirou fell to the ground, gasping desperately for air. Merlin began to clap as he came close to him.

"Well done, Shirou!" he said. "You're not as bad as you were before!"

"That's...not really...reassuring…" Shirou replied, trying to catch his breath. "But…I can wake up after this right?"

"Yep. And then we'll start training again. After we get you some breakfast, that is."

"This is the worst," Shirou groaned.

"Hey, don't give me that attitude, you're the one who wanted this," Merlin joked. He moved over to Shirou, and poked his forehead with the end of the staff. Shirou's vision began to darken, and then his consciousness faded.

He woke up in a hotel that Merlin was able to get them after…"bribing" the owner of the place. Shirou knew not what methods were used, but the woman who ran the establishment seemed way more...enthusiastic than before.

Shirou sat up in his bed, and rubbed his eyes. Sure enough, he felt no fatigue despite the fact that he could still remember the training he had just gone through. The entire eight hours of it.

"Well, good morning," Merlin said as he rose from his bed. He was shirtless, and was wearing only his pants.

"When are we going to start training again," asked Shirou, desperate to get even a few minutes to himself.

"A little bit after breakfast. Don't worry, I'm not gonna treat you like a slave," the wizard answered. Shirou sighed in relief as he plopped back down in the bed. "Hey, that doesn't mean you can stay asleep! Get up!"

Shirou groaned as he got up again.

"Don't complain. You wanna help out in the war, don't you? To save your fellow Homunculi?"

"Merlin...how long do I have left to live?"

"With your situation...I'd say around six years. The sheath inside you, Avalon, merely restored you. It can't give you the same lifespan as a normal Human Being."

"And the Holy Grail War...is it...possible to steal a wish?"

Merlin shook his head at Shirou's inquiry.

"You need to be a Master with a Servant if you want to make a wish. Now if you stole someone's servant, that could make it possible. That Servant from before, Tyche, seemed like she liked you enough. Perhaps you could steal her from her master."

"Got it..."

Merlin walked to the dresser and took out a shirt that he was somehow able to buy for himself. When he was done putting it on, he looked to Shirou.

"Why do you ask? Is it for your fellow Homunculi?"

Shirou looked to Merlin.

"Yes. I want to be able to allow my fellow Homunculi to live normal lives."

"And you do know that there are others with a wish to make upon the Grai-"

"-I don't care."

Merlin quickly turned to Shirou, who was looking at the ground, clenching his hands tightly.

"Oh?"

"I don't care if they have their own wish. They raised me...and the other Homunculi to die. We were used and thrown away...turned into beasts and used as batteries. I don't care what wishes they have…"

Shirou's voice quivered as he spoke. His memories of the mass corpses of Homunculi dumped like mere dolls. The horrendous sight of them turning into red skinned monstrosities made itself known again to Shirou.

"Oh, that's quite a statement. Well then, if you feel that way, how will you achieve that goal?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you willing to kill others for your dream, Shirou?"

"What do you mean, of course I won't!" Shirou objected, rising to his feet and meeting Merlin's gaze.

"How can you be so sure? Despite not being Human, you still have basic emotions. The will to live, empathy, and a wrath toward others who you see as evil. How can you be so sure that in the heat of the moment, you won't end them?"

"I'm not a killer! I'm not a murderer!"

"Everyone says that before they experience battle."

Shirou's eyes widened slightly, and his mouth was hanging open.

_No, he's wrong. I'm not like them, I'll never be like them. I…_

"Ooops, sorry about that, I tend to ramble on a bit. Let's go, put your clothes on or we'll be late for breakfast!"

* * *

"Archer," called out a voice all too familiar. He turned to the origin behind him, and saw the blue Saber that he had once loved.

"Hmm, what is it?" he asked. Saber was now a few feet away from him.

"Don't act like you don't know why I called you. Our war, you died in it fighting Berserker."

"Oh, that's right. Speaking of, how did it go? Did the boy win?"

"Yes, he did. He was able to give me my sheath, Avalon. Together, we were able to defeat the Priest and his Servant from the Fourth War."

So, Shirou managed to actually save her, something that he himself wasn't able to do. He supposed that he was supposed to have been happy, that the version of himself didn't become a Counter Guardian, however that clearly meant that what he aimed to do was meaningless. No matter what he did, the Shirou Emiya who became a Counter Guardian would always exist. It was inevitable that he was always destined to be a killer.

"That's good, I suppose," he replied. Saber crossed her arms as she looked up to him.

"It cannot be by mere coincidence that the both of us were summoned with our memories intact. And the fact that everyone else here shares my face, it is clearly due to some reason. What reason, I know not. Perhaps-"

"-Perhaps it could be similar to what corrupted the Grail of Fuyuki. Some sort of Heroic Spirit that influenced the Grail War in such a way that it affected the Servants in the war."

"How...how do you know of that?"

"I've come across entities similar to that that corrupted the Grail during my time as a Counter Guardian."

"I see. And what of your summoning? Did the Counter Force summon you?"

"It did, yes. For what reason, I can only assume. I believe it to be to defeat some sort of being that shouldn't be here, perhaps the same reason why the other servants in this war share your face."

"If that is the case, then what entity caused all this? Is it some sort of being that corrupted the Grail?"

"No, that's impossible. The Grail was stolen before the Third Holy Grail War was finished. Besides, the Servant that caused it, Angra Mainyu, wasn't summoned either. An unknown Servant was summoned in its place. My Master told me as world didn't have All the World's Evil, unlike ours, and life went on. In technical terms, this would be the Fourth Holy Grail War."

* * *

"So that's your plan," Morgan asked. Kotomine could still tell that she was mad at him about earlier, but he had so much other things on his mind that he only remembered about Arturia until then.

"Indeed. I plan on sending Archer, Berserker, and Avenger into Yggdmillennia territory, and draw out the other servants. The Black Faction would send out three of their own servants, and I will use my gifts to discern their identities. After that, we will march upon them, using your castle to teleport us to their location, and then take the grail for ourselves."

"That's quite ambitious, however there is one problem in your way, the Ruler Servant."

"I am aware. Ruler will be fought by me, assisted by your magic, of course. I plan on having Bellona battle the Knight Classes, depending on the data I recover. Assassin will infiltrate their fortress, and recover the Greater Grail."

_No doubt Darnic has it hidden in there._

"And? What if Ruler ends up killing you? She has Command Seals at her disposal, she could make all of us kill ourselves if she truly wanted."

"She won't. I can assure you that. Anyway, have you given Assassin your dagger?"

"Yes, I gave the little...girl, my Noble Phantasm, Erosion."

"Excellent. If that is all, then we shall prepare."

With a snap of his fingers, three servants appeared in front of him. The Artoria Pendragon known as Mysterious Heroine X Alter, the corrupted saint named Jeanne d'Arc Alter, and the so-called Counter Guardian, EMIYA Alter. Kotomine knew that other forces must be at play if the Counter Force summoned Servants other than Ruler, then he would need to be extra cautious. If push came to shove, he could have Archer killed in the actual battle with the Yggdmillennia forces. That way, only Ruler would stand in their way, and he was sure he could kill Ruler with the assistance of Bellona.

"I believe you all know your duty," he said, a slight smile on his lips as he looked toward the three Servants, all with bleached hair and yellow eyes.

"Obviously, fight the Black Servants to find out their weaknesses. But honestly, why the hell can't we just kill them? That's way more fuckin easy."

Kotomine chuckled at Avenger's words.

"Because if they lose a servant, they are bound to go out in full force, making us have to react to their moves in turn. We want to be on the offensive when the time comes, with all of our preparations."

"Fine, whatever. Fuckin pussy," she mumbled.

Kotomine knew it was risky sending Avenger out. On the chance that she might encounter Ruler, however, the arbiter might be led to believe that it is her Alter that is causing havoc. If so, that would let him off the hook, if only briefly.

"If that's all, can we go," the Archer asked. His voice was as cold as steel, and although Kotomine could hear a slight Japanese accent similar to his own, it seemed to have been lost somewhat, as if his experiences in life somehow made him lose the language of his homeland.

"Of course, you may leave."

The three Servants immediately vanished into blue dust, leaving Kotomine with no one but his servant and himself.

* * *

As Gordes was minding his own business, drinking a glass of properly aged wine, he almost had a heart attack as Darnic suddenly appeared behind him.

"Wha...what do you want?"

Gordes' tone was a mix between shocked and concerned. As he recovered, Darnic spoke out.

"Three Servants of Red have shown themselves near our location. I want you to send out Saber to intercept them."

"Three Servants? And you want me to send Saber only, are you mad!"

"Rest assured, I am not so foolish as to bring one Servant against three. I have already told Fiorre and Sagara the same."

Gordes was able to calm down at this, only if slightly. He placed his hand on his chest.

"I see. If that is the case, then there is no need to fear."

"I expect you to command Saber with tact. If the instance arrives that she might be endangered, do not hesitate to call her back. We cannot risk losing even one Servant."

"Understood. There will be no need to fear, Darnic."

"I certainly hope not, for all our sakes."

* * *

"Jesus fucking Christ, when the hell are these dipshits going to show up already," Jeanne d'Arc Alter complained. Her eyes scanned the clearing in front of her and the forest beyond. The man beside her, Archer, simply watched. He had his guns in hand, which Jeanne thought was rather odd for a Servant to have. Berserker merely stood there, her glowing red sword in hand. As Jeanne was slowly losing more and more focus, an arrow flew toward her. Her eyes widened as she sliced it in two with her sword.

"Looks like those bastards are finally here!"

Archer made a bow of his own, and began to whisper something to himself. A sword appeared, and he launched it into the forest. As the sword flew, it exploded. A singular Servant jumped into the air, and returned fire.

" **CALADBOLG**!"

The same attack that Archer used flew toward them. Jeanne immediately moves out of the way, only to see a golden blast of light fly toward her. She didn't have enough time to move, and was blasted by it. She was sent tumbling across the ground, and with a growl she launched herself back up. The Servant that did that walked forward. They were a woman in blue armor, and a face the exact same as hers. The look in her eyes showed her determination, and as she pointed her sword at Jeanne, she rushed toward her. In the few seconds that lasted, the two began trading blows. Jeanne was on the attack, thrusting and slashing her sword against the Saber who blocked every blow. Jeanne was able to separate from Saber, if only for a second, and hurled fire toward her. The Servant of Black simply walked through them, as if the scorching hot flames of Jeanne's rage meant nothing. Next, she hurled spears toward her, to which she deflected. The Saber came closer and closer, until eventually she thrusted her sword, and a golden ray of light shot toward Jeanne. She moved out of the way, only for Saber to engage in combat. Their swords clashed in a glow of light and flames, with Jeanne growling in anger.

"Can you just fucking die already!"

* * *

Across the battlefield, the two Archers traded blows with each other. EMIYA looked across to his other self. He had heard of events such as this. When a Heroic Spirit's core changes drastically, a change can occur. This was his change, his Alter.

"Why are you here," he asked as he sliced a bullet in half with Kanshou, and then dodged another. The Alter didn't respond. His face was as cold as steel itself, and he moved with the precision of a stone cold killer. EMIYA was mainly on the defensive, trying to see any weaknesses or flaws in the Alter's style, but there were none. Every move he made had a robotic efficiency to it. Every minute movement was carried out with the ultimate objective to kill.

"You were summoned by the Counter Force, weren't you," the Alter asked. Despite them being the same person, his voice seemed more emotionless than EMIYA's.

"I'm guessing the same is for you?"

As the two traded more and more blows, the Alter spoke again, affirming EMIYA's suspicions.

"Could be."

The battle was going nowhere, and the two of them knew it. They knew the other's moves. Each intricate attack and deflection would have been seen ten steps in advance. the two of them knew it. They knew the others' skills to a T. Each little trick, each slight possible advantage that could be used was known by the other.

The Alter jumped back and fired his guns, to which EMIYA sliced the bullets. Alter landed, and hurled copies of Kanshou and Bakuya. EMIYA did the same, making the two blades run into each other, and return to their owners.

* * *

"DIE SABER," roared the Assassin, Mysterious Heroine X. She was slashing wildly at the Berserker in a mad attempt to end their life. Her Berserker counterpart merely deflected and dodged the attacks. The red sword she held in her hands shone brightly, and each time she moved it, it left a trail of said light behind.

She wielded the sword with such a dexterity that was unique to swordsmen. Instead of using a singular stance, she was unorthodox. She was extremely flexible, moving the sword around her body to deflect the Assassin's crazed attacks.

The Assassin on the other hand seemed more like a Berserker than the actual servant of that class. In her mind, she only wanted one thing, to slay the Servant before her. She swung her sword downward in an attempt to strike Berserker's head, who merely deflected it with the sword. Using her other hand, she unleashed deadly red lightning, causing Assassin to fall back. She was sent flying by the offensive force of the blast, and landed on her back. The split second that it took for Assassin to recover was all it took for Berserker to close the distance toward her. Assassin quickly blocked the sword, and grit her teeth.

" _Enough screwing around,"_ her master told her through their mental link. " _Use your Noble Phantasm already!"_

" _It'll take too long, ma-"_

Before she could answer, she felt her body overcome with a sudden feeling, and her hands began to twitch. A dark Excalibur appeared in her free hand, and her attire changed. Berserker upped her attacks, forcing Assassin to deflect with both of her swords.

"Oh Sword of Starlight," Assassin began. Her swords glowed intensely, and Berserker's ferocity only increased.

"The Red ones, the Black ones, and White ones must be destroyed!"

Assassin's agility was higherthan Berserker's, which allowed her to keep up with the stronger Servant's attacks. She raised both of her arms for the attack.

"Keep this a secret, EXCALIBUR!"

"RHO AIAS!"

As she swung both arms down, a purple shield of flowers blocked her from killing her opponent. She looked to notice the enemy Archer approaching. She looked around again, then noticed her Archer being forced to defend himself from the Lancer of Red. And Saber of Black was fighting alongside Archer of Black.

"I am the bone of my Sword-" Archer of Red began.

* * *

Jeanne d'Arc had another one of her premonitions, a fight between six Servants in an open field. She wasn't able to get a good look at them, but she was able to see that they seemed to be different from other Servants.

_They'll be just right ahead._

As she came to the battlefield, she saw six servants fighting. Going through their names with her True Name Discersion skill, she was shocked at the identities of the Red Faction. The Black Faction Servants composed of a servant named EMIYA, and two Artoria Pendragons, while the Red Faction also had an EMIYA and Artoria Pendragon. However, there was another that made her question her sanity. The three servants were Alters, and the final Alter was herself, Jeanne d'Arc Alter.

While her counterpart fought both Saber and Archer, she looked over to her, and the look she gave Jeanne made her heart sink. The look of pure hate and anger that flashed in those golden eyes of the Alter showed nothing but hostility. In the brief second their eyes met, Jeanne d'Arc Alter disengaged with Archer and Saber, and ran toward her.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE," she screamed at the top of her lungs. Jeanne Alter pulled out her sword toward the Ruler Servant, and flames shot toward her. Jeanne batted them away with her pole, and quickly blocked the downward slash of the Alter's sword.

"You...how is this possible," Jeanne asked, buckling under the pressure of her Alter's attack. "How can someone like you...exist?"

"Just shut the hell up! Why are you here anyway, you annoying ass bitch!"

* * *

"Merlin, where are we going? We've been walking for hours," Shirou asked as we trudged through the empty field.

"We're going to be watching a show, Shirou," he answered. "Besides, there's a few things I need to ask someone."

As the two marched on, Shirou heard the sounds of what seemed to be steel against steel. He gripped the sword Merlin gave him tightly.

"That means we're coming close. Stay behind me and don't make a peep."

As the came to a small hill, they were able to see glowing lights from the top of it in the distance. Fire being ignited and extinguished faster than the eye could see.

"What's going on?"

"Down there are people just like Tyche. Servants. Far stronger than you are right now," he said. "They are fighting for their lives in this war to attain their wishes. Even if it kills countless others."

"That's…what are they fighting for that could make them do something like that?"

"Who knows. Fame? Wealth? Power? A second chance at life? For whatever reason they were summoned, they all have their own want to fulfil, even at the cost of denying others equally important wishes. If you want to join the war, you will have to willingly deny someone else their wish. Whether it be for them to reunite with lost loved one's, or to find their own family."

"That's...that can't be the only way! The Grail can grant wishes, right? So maybe I could all of their wishes?"

"Unfortunately, that's not how that works. The Grail fulfills a single wish from both the Master and Servants, no others. Besides, what about those who created you? You said you didn't care about forsaking their wishes, but you care about the others?"

"They didn't do anything wrong," Shirou replied.

"As far as you know."

* * *

Jeanne dodged and blocked her Alter's attacks. The other Servants ignored them, most likely realizing that as soon as one of them made a move to help, the other would be at a disadvantage. Saber, Assassin, and Archer of Black were fighting off their opponents. Their strength in numbers proved to their benefit.

Jeanne was growing tired of the fight. She figured she would have to use her command seals in order to hold her off. Using a brief moment, Jeanne kicked the Alter in the stomach, causing her to double over in pain. A split second later, she spread the distance between them.

"By the power of my Command Seal," she began, "I order you to never again raise arms towards me!"

A blinding red light shone as she finished these words, and Jeanne d'Arc Alter stopped in her tracts. She was absolutely paralyzed. The fighting between the Red and Black Servants stopped. Jeanne figured the Masters of Red ordered a retreat, since they all began to dematerialize.

* * *

"Do you have any idea how reckless you were," Darnic roared, showing a surprising flash of emotion. He grabbed Sagara forcefully by the hand, eyeing the used Command Seal.

"What the hell are you getting mad at me for? The bitch was waiting out on taking it seriously, so I had to make her!"

"What you did was foolishly use your Command Seal to force Assassin to enact her Noble Phantasm, when it was the least advantageous thing that could have been done. Now they know the True Name of the attack, and no doubt know her True Name as well!"

"Jesus Christ man, calm down," Sagara said, trying to take his wrist out of Darnic's iron clad grip. It wasn't possible, and he was at the Lord's mercy.

"When I accepted you into the Black Faction, I thought you would have the tact and knowledge to effectively use your Servant, but I suppose I was wrong. Just know this, one more foolish mistake, and you will find yourself without a Servant. Understood?"

The look in Darnic's eyes held nothing but pure seriousness. Sagara felt intimidated by it, and his guise cracked.

"Geez, I get it. Don't get your panties in a bunch,"

Darnic let go of his wrist, and left the room.

* * *

"Those were some interesting characters indeed," Kotomine said. He rubbed the crystal ball in which he saw the battle through, and sighed. "True names: Artoria Pendragon and EMIYA. They seem to be the pure versions of our Servants. What do you think, Morgan?"

"What I think is that there is another who I need to disembowel," she replied. "The Castle is ready. Tomorrow, we will use the mana supply of the towns people to teleport it to the Yggdmillennia fortress, and take the grail. Although, I am surprised that a priest like you is willing to endanger innocents."

"The world I wish to create is one that requires sacrifices. True salvation cannot be attained without hardship."

"True salvation...Forgive me Master, but that sounds like the naivete of a child."

"Maybe to you, it does. But to me, it's what I've been waiting for all this time."


	5. Chapter 5: Calm Before the Storm

Shirou envisioned a glass bottle shattering against the floor, bringing his magic circuits to life. His hand began to glow blue as the dozens of circuits in his body began to manifest.

"Good! Now concentrate on the weapon you wish to create. Envision it, and bring it to life."

Shirou began to envision the sword he wished to replicate, being the beamed sword belonging to the blackened Servant. He thought it looked cool, which was the main reason for him wanting it specifically. It was odd though. He never gave much thought to the appearance of things before, but now he had a certain appreciation for it.

An electric blue light shone in his hand, and the rough outline of a weapon appeared.

"Now, your magic circuits are high in quantity and quality, you'll have an easier time doing this in succession. But be warned, you're still no match to a servant with the concentrated intent to kill. Choose your battles wisely, and stick to the shadows if needs be."

"Got it," Shirou replied. The object in his hand began to solidify, and before he knew it, the sword of red light was in his hand. It buzzed, illuminating the night sky.

"Good. Now do it again," Merlin said. Shirou nodded, and prepared for the creation of another weapon. This time, the twin swords that Archer used. He recognized their names to be Kanshou and Bakuya, twin swords.

He visualized the shape of the weapons, the materials they were made of was now known to them, and the soon appeared in his hand. He placed them beside the sword of light.

"Again."

His circuits flared once more.

* * *

"Hey Mordred, you want to be King, right," Kairi asked his Servant. Mordred was laying around on the bed, playing with the stray cat.

"Obviously, why do you ask?"

"Just making sure," he answered, sitting up on the couch of the small room.

"You know...now that I thought about it, I never bothered to ask you your wish. You said you were offered a spot in this war by the Mages of this era, but surely you have another motive beside that."

Kairi took a deep breath. He had dreamt of Mordred's pained past, seeing her insecurities bare and without censorship. He saw every dark moment and felt every single thing she did. In his own opinion, it would be a real dick move not to.

"My daughter. I want to bring back my daughter."

"You...you had a daughter?" Mordred looked shocked, which didn't really surprise Kairi. He knew that didn't look like the type of guy who would have a child, adopted or otherwise.

"I apologize for my outburst, Master. It's just...I never imagined you to be the type of person to...start a family."

Kairi chuckled, and rose to his feet.

"My daughter was adopted. My family had something done in the past that rendered me unable to have children. They decided that I would adopt a child from distant relatives and implant my Magic Crest in them. My daughter, Sayaka, died during the transferring operation. I want to bring her back, and if that's not possible, to at least be able to continue the lineage. It's not as ambitious as yours, but-"

"No, that is far more than enough," Mordred interrupted. They looked Kairi in the eyes, slowly petting the cat as it laid across their lap. "To lose someone so close to you, I can't begin to know how that feels like. I am perfectly willing to raise my sword for a reason such as yours.

If Kairi was anyone else, he might have begun to tear up, and yet he still felt something in his heart, something that caused him to smile.

"Thanks, Mordred."

The servant smiled at their master, and raised their fist toward him. Kairi was slightly taken aback, before reaching his fist out toward theirs. As they pulled back their arms, Mordred began to speak again.

" That priest said they were gonna attack tonight, right?"

"Yep."

"I see. Although, if I am to be honest with you master, I can't say that I am exactly thrilled. The thought of having to fight alongside my mother has put a sour taste in my mouth. At least I'll get to kill her when we're through with the Masters of Black."

"Now that you mention it, I never thought to ask. Does she have any weaknesses that we can take advantage of? I'm guessing that since she's a mage, she ain't that strong, right?"

"Indeed. My mother, skilled in magecraft as she may be, is far weaker in strength compared to my father. Her magic however is on the same level as Merlin's, which is formidable on its own. Add to the fact that she'll eagerly gut anyone who gets in her way, she's deadly. Our best shot at taking her out is for me to use my Noble Phantasm, Clarent Blood Arthur. It should be fast and deadly enough to get past her defences."

"That'll come in handy. What does your Noble Phantasm look like? Is it some kinda technique?"

"It allows me to release a destructive blast of mana toward my opponents," they answered. Kairi hummed in approval, and got up.

"Well, we'll need to get ready. Until then, let's get us something to eat. I'm starving."

* * *

"Is that even possible," Fiore asked as she looked up to her Servant. She had no idea that Altered Servants even existed, and the fact that her Servant had an alternate form shocked her.

"The summoning of Heroic Spirits is a fickle thing. On our own team, we have two Servants who are the same person, yet coming from alternate realities. It wouldn't be odd for the same to be said for me."

"But...what would cause you to turn...if you don't mind my asking."

Archer looked toward her.

"I don't know. But whatever it was, it must have scarred him irreparably. During my years as a Counter Guardian, I had all but lost my will to live, and yet I didn't. For him to turn into an Alter, I believe something extremely damaging must have happened."

* * *

"Mas...ter…" Okita said, trying her absolute best to articulate her words.

"Yea, Okita?" he said, looking toward his servant. Okita was sitting on the chair across from him. The two were in one of the many gardens in the Yggdmillennia fortress. Okita practically dragged him out there, and of course her master didn't struggle against it.

"How...feel?"

"Are you asking me how I feel?"

Okita nodded. "About...War."

Okita had been curious about her Master's feelings about the conflict. She herself would do anything to have a normal life, but she didn't know how he felt about it.

"I...well, in all honesty I don't want to be here. I wasn't even supposed to be a Master, but when I was coming here with my sister a Command Seal appeared on my hand. I don't want to be a Mage, that's Fiore's thing. My wish is the same as Fiore's, for her to be able to use her legs as well as keep the ability to use Magecraft. That way...I'll at least be able to live how I want."

"How...you want? Why..not want Mage?"

"I...I hate everything to do with Mages. I hate their beliefs, their ideologies, their strive to do nothing but advance Magecraft. We have all this power, but we keep it to ourselves. We don't help anyone even though we have the resources to. They abandon people who aren't useful to our own goals, even their own children. I hate that, and want nothing to do with that. I'm not even talented enough to be a mage. I'm only capable of the bare minimum. Fiore...she's a prodigy the Forvdge...the Yggdmillennia, hasn't seen in a century. Me...I was born as a backup, and a crappy one at that."

Okita watched her master intently, the look on his face was a clear sign to his feelings. His eyes were downcast, hands in his lap. She walked toward him and hugged him from behind. Caules immediately shot up, his cheeks red.

"Will...win...for you…" she said. Okita knew some people like Caules when she was alive, people she fought alongside with in the Shinsengumi. People who had nowhere to go. People who wanted to do something with their life, anything other than what their family dictated for them. She died early, but she was still able to give them a home. And now she needed to help one more person.

"Okita…"

"I...promise you. I will win this, master."

It took everything Okita had to not vomit blood all over her master. The longer she spoke, the more her sickness made itself known. She let go of him, and Caules stood up. He looked to the Command Seal in his hand, and back to Okita.

"I swear," he began, "We will win this...no matter what."

A smile crept upon her face, which she was sure looked unsettling due to her ghoulish appearance. Still, Caules smiled back.

* * *

Mysterious Heroine X finally found another Servant other than Archer that didn't make her want to destroy everything in sight. Oddly enough, whenever she was around Tyche, she felt at ease.

The two were sitting in one of the many rooms in the manor, with Tyche sitting across from her. The goddess was drinking tea, crossing her legs and looking at her. X herself was eating a hamburger that one of the Homunculi servants prepared for her.

"So, would you mind telling me your story?" Tyche asked. The woman had an aura of comfort that almost made the Heroine comply immediately. Instead, she deliberated a bit.

Just why was she comfortable with this woman. The woman with the face that made her want to destroy everything in sight?

"I...I come from an alternate world, much unlike our own. It's a world where humanity went to the stars. I grew up in a small town with my parents, and life was good…"

"Something happened, didn't it?" Tyche said.

"My...my parents were killed. A Saber Servant named Yagyu Munenori slaughtered them in front of me. Soon after that, the overabundance of Saber Class Servants caused the price of Artorium to plummet, thus bringing many people into poverty. Artorium was a precious metal that was birthed from the summoning of Saber Servants. It was used as materials for a currency, and was able to power certain types of technology. It was then that I decided to go to solve that problem by killing Sabers."

"And what about me? I may not be a Saber, yet me and all the other Servants save Archer share the same face. Would you want to kill me?"

"I...I don't know. In my time fighting Sabers, I came across many Servants with my...our...same face. They created the most amount of Artorium, and as such had to be killed. They were a larger threat than the other Sabers. There was even one who killed an entire population of people, a version of the King of Heroes who was driven insane after the battle at Camalan. But you...I don't feel that urge to kill when I'm with you"

"Speaking of. Do you have the same name as she? Are you and the Saber and Lancer the same person? Out of all of us, you two look exactly the same. Rider and I have different hair lengths and height, whereas you and the Saber have the exact same porportions. The same hair color, eye color, size, body style, and your Noble Phantasms both share the name Calibur to them."

X looked down at her hands clasped together in her lap. Her heart began to beat fast in her chest, and she opened her lips to speak.

"I...yes. My True Name is Artoria Pendragon. I was born a normal person, but when I left my town I was trained by a wise old man named Merlin. He trained me, and modified my body so that I could kill Servants."

"That is most certainly an interesting story. Now that you told me your secrets, would you like to know mine?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to, but I guess I'm kinda interested in what you have to say."

"Well then, young one! I am the goddess Tyche-"

"-I already know that."

"It's still important! Anyway, I am the daughter of the Titan Oceanus, and was born as the goddess of Luck. Throughout my years, I was the mother to many people, and loved by many more. The body I am in belongs to my most faithful priestess, Amara. She was the kindest person I knew."

"That's...I'm sorry, but most stories of gods and goddesses I've heard had them being the worst of people."

"Oh, no need to apologize! To be completely frank, the Olympians were the most annoying people to associate with. Ares was too bloodthirsty to deal with. Zeus was absolutely horrible to dear Hera. Hera nearly killed my child thinking I had slept with Zeus. Apollo and Hermes tried to compete to see who could lay with me first. None of them did, by the way. I far more prefer you mortals than the gods. I spent my time with mortals. Ate with mortals. Layed with mortals. They were the ones who truly needed me, not the gods or monsters. Especially the children of the gods. They needed me the most."

"So you were a helpful goddess then? When I was alive, there were no gods in my world. The closest thing to those were Servants, and they were bound to the laws of their master. Sometimes, they killed their masters and did what they wanted to do, no matter how...evil it was."

"The Olympians were much the same. In the Trojan War, while they took sides, I myself stayed impartial. I was perfectly content with my children and loved one's not dying in some pointless war spurred by the want of some golden fruit. The Servants in your world must have believed that their power gave them the right to do whatever they pleased."

"A good number of them did. I fought many Sabers. Some of them were like that, but some of them were the complete opposite. Some of them were good people, but they still needed to die. No matter how nice they were, they still needed to die. Maybe that's why...despite my skill with a sword that I'm an Assassin. The blood on my hands makes it impossible for me to do anything else. I'm...I'm just a blood soaked monster."

X realized she was clenching her fists together. Her knuckles were white, and she felt her eyes burn and her throat ache. She had stopped eating her burger long ago. It was cold now.

"Don't keep it in. Let it all out. Nothing good happens from holding in your feelings."

X looked up through tear soaked eyes, and saw that Tyche had left her seat. Instead, she felt a warm embrace.

A simple hiccup escaped her mouth as Tyche hugged her. Tears rolled down her eyes, and she finally began to cry.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set in the Yggdmillennia manor, and Nero was currently relaxing alongside her young Master. Roche had his head rested in her lap while he read a book about the creation of Golems and other theoretical applications of the craft. Nero absentmindedly ran her fingers through his hair.

"My young master," Nero began, looking down to the boy as he continued reading. "Do you have any plans for after the war?"

Roche looked up to her, the sparkling in his eyes warming her heart.

"I...I don't really have that much in mind. I'd just want to increase my golem working."

"Really? Nothing beyond that? You simply want to create golems and nothing else?"

"What point would there be? The Frain line of mages specialize in golem making. It's all we know, and all we care about. It's all I care about, other than you."

"There is more to this world than just the world of magecraft, my young Master. This life is filled with pleasures and experiences you will never experience if you stay cooped up in a basement and do nothing but make golems."

"I guess...but I don't care for that. Golem making is one of my passions, my only one. Other things just don't interest me."

"You won't know if they truly interest you if you don't try it. How about this, when we win the war, we shall travel the world. After you've experienced the things life has to offer, then you can truly decide if you wish to live only for the advancement of your magecraft."

"That sounds...I don't know…"

"Earlier, you said that me being your Servant was a major inspiration for your magecraft, perhaps you could travel to gain inspiration from other mages of distant lands. If you simply keep to yourself, you will close your mind to outside ideas."

"Well, when you put it like that, I guess it wouldn't be that bad."

* * *

Darnic had been going over battle plans in his head for several hours. The largest threat was Rider of Red, Bellona. The other three servants were unknowns as well. It seemed that Ruler had some sort of vendetta against the Lancer of Red, who looked much like herself. The other two blackened Servants were variations of the Servants of Black. Their skills and parameters could possibly be the same, however he didn't know if the same could be said for their Noble Phantasms.

"Perhaps...If we were to lure them out with Saber-"

As Darnic spoke, a large ringing sound echoes through the manor.

The Bounded Field had been tripped.


	6. The Greater Holy Grail War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a surprise attack on the Yggdmillennia base, the Greater Holy Grail War is now underway.

Through a window, Darnic stared at the medieval castle that had suddenly appeared in the vast forest surrounding the Yggdmillennia manor. He narrowed his eyes, grit his teeth, and summoned the rest of the Masters of Black. 

As he marched down the stairs, escorted by his Servant, the two were having a mental conversation. 

_You know what you are to do?_

_Preoccupy Rider of Red, using Rhongomyniad only if necessary._

As they came to the bottom of the stairs, the rest of the Masters and Servants of Black were gathered. He noticed that Sagara seemed energetic, and Celenike disgusted. Whatever those two did concerned him not, however he did notice Caules’ apprehensiveness. The downcast, nervous look on his eyes. 

“Masters of Black,” he began. “The enemy is at our doors. All of you except for Berserker, and Caster are to go.”

He motioned for them to leave, and they immediately vanished. He then turned to the madwoman and her feeble master. 

“I want you and Caules to guard the grail. Do not let them get it, even if your lives are at stake. Understood?”

Berserker and Caules nodded in unison. 

“Good. Now, fellow masters, I expect you to give only precise and strategic orders to your servants.”

He glared at Sagara as he said so, who simply looked the other way. Soon enough, they dispersed, and Darnic took what was probably the first nervous breath of his life. 

_This has to work. We_ **_HAVE_ ** _to win. If we don’t, all I’ve done will be for naught_

He closed his eyes, and walked back to his quarters.

* * *

Arturia and her Lancer form rushed through the forest, the galloping of horse hooves and stomping of boots echoed through the woods. The sheer power they were heading toward had to have belonged to Rider. Bellona, according to Darnic. 

The two came to an open clearing, and Arturia could faintly hear a slight roaring in the distance. As they ran, the roaring became louder, and she soon recognized it to be a car engine.

“Wait!” she yelled to her Lancer form, stopping in her tracks. The horse beside her stopped as well, and in the distance they could see a car swerving wildy, like a madman was at the wheel. Slightly behind the car was another horse, keeping a steady pace. Arturia could see Bellona on the horse, and inside the car she could see a man, and…

Her eyes widened, and she took a battle stance. 

It was Mordred. 

Her son had also been summoned in this war. Her Lancer form must’ve also seen their son, since she readied her weapon. 

The car stopped a distance away, and Mordred and their master stepped out, with Bellona stopping her horse. 

“Servants of Bla-” Bellona began to speak, however she was interrupted by a guttural roar as Mordred’s casual clothes were replaced by her armor. They rushed forward, slamming her sword downard. Arturia instinctively brought Excalibur up to deflect, the sound of steel against steel echoing throughout the land. 

“You don’t need to hide your sword, I know who you are, **_FATHER_ ** _!_ ” 

Mordred’s swings were mad, much like a Berserker’s. They were powerful, deadly, and filled with anger. She took a glance at her Lancer self, who had begun battle with Rider of Red. 

However, that quick glance was all it took for Mordred to land a blow. A clean cut against Arturia’s stomach. She winced as she fell back, ignoring the pain and looking toward her opponent. 

Mordred continued the attack, Arturia barely managing to keep up. Lancer and Rider were long gone by now, leaving the two servants to fight. Mordred’s Master was there as well, shooting bullets at Arturia in an attempt to get her to make a mistake.

* * *

Roaring flames illuminated the night sky as the Servant known to Nero as Lancer of Red charged further into Yggdmillennia territory. She was on the back of one of her Demonic Beasts, a large, lion-like creature with the tail of a snake. Beside her, Assassin of Black rode a beast of a similar appearance. 

The closer they came to the flames, the harder Nero’s heart beat in her chest. She had to win, no matter what it took. As they entered the flame riddled area, Assassin leapt off of the beast, catching Lancer of Red off guard and slashing downward against her turned back. A loud, frustrated scream echoed through the forest, and Nero made the Beast she was riding slam into her opponent. She leapt off of the Beast, and materialized her sword. A low growl came from Lancer, and flames suddenly leapt toward the two Servants of Black. 

The Beast shielded Nero, while Assassin narrowly dodged the flame. Lancer then rose to her feet, brandishing her sword. 

“You annoying bitch!” she growled. “Why don’t you just sit still and _DIE!_ ”

Lancer launched forward, swinging her sword toward Assassin, who blocked it with hers. Assassin buckled under the weight of Lancer’s attack. Nero quickly hopped onto the Beast’s back, and from her fingertips unleashed a small flame in the Servant of Red’s face. Lancer yelled in pain as she leapt back, allowing Assassin to dash forward and swing her sword horizontally, cutting across her stomach. The servant roared in pain, stumbling to the ground. Assassin raised her sword, and swung it down toward her opponent’s neck. 

However, the momentum was soon halted as a bullet pierced her hand. She groaned in pain, and leapt back. She switched her weapon to her other hand, and deflected the other bullet shot toward her. 

“It’s that Archer!” Assassin yelled. Nero quickly called one of the many roaming Beasts to her location, and materialized her red sword, Aestus Estus. 

Several more bullets came from the darkness, Nero deflecting them all with her sword. 

“Show yourself, coward!” she yelled. Beside her, Assassin had continued battling Lancer. 

* * *

The task assigned to the young Arturia Pendragon was quite simple. Infiltrate the Yggdmillennia manor and steal the Lesser Grail. Her dagger Carnwennan acted as her Noble Phantasm, allowing herself to cloak herself in shadows. Her sister had entrusted her dagger as well, which itself was its own Noble Phantasm. The weapon Erosion allowed her to separate the mind and soul from the body, and manipulate the body as if she was a puppeteer. With these skills, it would be easy. 

She first dropped from the castle windows, in an act of sheer childlike impulsivity. As she plummeted to the ground below her, she pulled out her dagger. She parted her lips to mutter the words of power to activate her Noble Phantasm. 

“From the Little White Hill, to the Deep Black Sea, Carnwennan!”

The dagger glowed a bright white, and she was soon covered by shadows. A small crater formed as she landed on the ground below her. Morgan emphasized the importance of the task to her, and she knew she couldn’t let her sister down. Her wish for the Grail was to become the best king that she could be. She knew it was quite simple, yet it was the only thing that she deemed to be worthy enough to wish upon the grail. 

She rushed toward the battlefield, growing ever closer to the sounds of conflict. As she was heading toward the forest, a particular fight caught her eye. There were two people, one she assumed to be the servant the Priest told her about, her future child Mordred. The other person she was fighting looked just like her, however the sword she was holding didn’t seem to be Caliburn, but something even more beautiful. It was a golden sword that shone with such a brilliance that it put anything she had seen to shame. She seemed to be the splitting image of her. Her eyes, hair, it was all the same. 

“I’m going to **_KILL YOU! WILL THAT BE ENOUGH! WILL THAT GET YOU TO ACKNOWLEDGE ME, ARTHUR!_ **”

Her heart dropped as Mordred said those words. Just...what was she talking about. If that person Mordred was fighting was indeed her...but it couldn’t be. Morgan said that she was loved by her people, that her name was remembered with love. Yet...how could she cause her own daughter such pain?

That couldn’t have been her. It couldn’t have been. It must’ve been some perverted version of her, just like that version of the French saint. It simply had to be, no other reasoning could explain it. 

“Will you stop this madness! You rebelled against me and my kingdom, all for me not naming you king!”

She had to leave. She had to. She couldn’t listen any further. Arturia began leaving the battle, pushing errant thoughts into the back of her mind. 

That wasn’t her. It wasn’t. There was no possible way. She wouldn’t make her child hate her. She wouldn’t make her kingdom want to rebel against her. She wouldn’t. Morgan said as much, and Morgan wouldn’t lie.

She wouldn’t…

* * *

Shirou watched the battles rage on from the hill he was on. 

“Well, here it is. A full scale Holy Grail War in all its splendor.” Merlin said. “All that I need to do now is wait.”

“And what about me? Do I just have to stay here?”

“That depends on what you want. If you want to stay here with me, you can. If you want to try and take the Grail, you can. However, if you do choose to take it, you need to acknowledge the fact that you very well might die.”

That didn’t mean anything. Even if he didn’t die, it wasn’t like he had long to live anyway. His brothers and sisters were in there, being used as mana tanks for this war. He had to free them. He had to save them from that tortuous existence. No matter what it took. 

“I’m going,” he said. Merlin looked over to him, a vague smile forming on his lips. 

“Are you sure, then?”

“Yes.”

Shirou began to walk away, and then broke into a sprint, running faster than he ever had before. 

He had to do this. For them.

* * *

The battle between Father and Son raged on. Mordred was on the offensive, her attacks being rabid. Frequent strikes losing any sense of tactic, and yet still effective in their own way. Add that with their Master backing her up by hurling explosives, Arturia was pressed. 

“How’s that, father! Do you regret passing over me now!”

Arturia kicked Mordred in the knee, briefly causing their attacks to stop. However, their master hurled a Grenade. SHe quickly grabbed Mordred and used her as a shield to block it, making her take the brunt. 

“Shit!” hissed the Master of Red. “Saber, are you-”

Mordred growled as she forced herself from the grasp of her opponent. Arturia readied her sword once more. 

“-Don’t worry about me damnit! Just keep on shooting!”

“That was my last grenade!”

“YOU’RE KIDDING ME!”

Mordred swung their sword, forcing Arturia to raise her sword to defend. The two weapons clashed against each other. Mordred began getting the upper ground, a demented smile growing on their face. 

“Why are you fighting in this war, Mordred? To take my throne from me?” Arturia yelled. Mordred snarled in response. 

“The hell do you mean _your_ Kingdom! I’m your SON! I was supposed to be the one to get the throne, but you ignored me! For what! Because of my Mother?”

Red and golden lights illuminated the night sky. 

“What?” Arturia said. “That is not the reason I didn’t name you my heir!”

“Then tell me, Oh King whose own people feared them! Tell me why you ignored me!”

“Because you weren’t ready!”

* * *

Bellona threw Lancer Arturia across the battlefield. Her horse landed next to her, injured but still alive. She mounted Llamrei once more, panting heavily as her opponent walked toward her. Her master had made known the identities of the Servants of Red that they had fought before, and yet despite that advantage she had no idea how to harm her. There were simply no legends of her being injured. No being trapped inside a net by a scornful husband. No being chained to the edge of oblivion. Nothing. 

Llamrei galloped, and she readied Rhongomyniad. Bellona simply pointed her gladius, and a glowing red aura shot from it. She managed to move at the last moment, however Llamrei wasn’t so lucky. She tumbled to the ground as her horse took the brunt of the attack. It’s charred corpse fell with a thud, and Arturia gripped her weapon. She was heavily injured, and her escape routes were blocked off. There was nothing she could do against Bellona’s sheer strength. 

If Bellona was indeed a War Goddess, then perhaps her authority allowed her to grow stronger the longer she was engaged in combat. If that were the case, then perhaps it could work after all. 

“Seal Thirteen, Decision Start.”

The Restraints of the Round Table, thirteen seals that held back the power of Rhongomyniad and Excalibur. Depending on how many qualifications were met, it could be powerful enough to kill any opponent. She knew all of them wouldn’t be unlocked, but she had nothing else to do. Even her Protection of the World’s End Skill wasn’t enough to help her. 

_The enemy must be more powerful than oneself. Approved._

Bellona rushed toward her, glowing gladius in hand.

_The battle must be One on One. Approved._

Arturia closed the distance, and rammed her lance into Bellona’s stomach. It merely penetrated her armor, and she narrowly dodged the point blank blast. She backed up, and quickly went on the defensive as she blocked Bellona’s attacks. 

_The enemy must not be an Elemental. Denied._

_The battle must be one against Evil. Denied._

_The battle must not be against Humanity. Approved._

_The battle must not be Inhumane. Approved._

“Holy Lance, weigh anchor!” she began. Her lance was bathed in a golden aura.

_The battle must not involve personal Gain. Denied._

_The battle must be for Truth. Denied._

_The battle must be Honorable. Denied._

_The battle must be not against one Pure of Heart. Approved._

_The battle must be to Live. Approved._

“Let light be released from the Ends of the World. It shall split the heavens, and connect the land. Anchor of the Storm!”

Bellona seemed to know what was happening, as she soon disengaged. 

“From the Seven Hills of Rome I summon thee, Shield of Mars and blood of the gods, Manifest!”

_The battle must be to Defend the Human Order. Denied._

_One’s Comrade in Arms must be Courageous. Approved._

“RHONGOMYNIAD!”

“ANCILE!”

A blinding light of pure power was released from the Holy Lance. It flew straight into Bellona’s Noble Phantasm, which was barely able to hold it back. She knew that it wouldn’t hold. Eventually, as Rhongomyniad’s onslaught lessened, she saw that Bellona’s shield was all but destroyed. She seemed to be somewhat damaged, yet her eyes were still red with bloodlust. 

“That’s not enough to kill me, Lancer of Black!” 

Just as she accepted her death, she was whisked away. 


End file.
